Different Sky
by Arbiter Rowell
Summary: Dia tidak pernah berharap hal ini terjadi. Tentu dia masih ingin menikmati kehidupan bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Kini, ia hidup dengan kehidupan baru di dunia yang berbeda. Mengemban misi dari sang Primo dan menjadi kakak bagi sang Decimo. #badsummary
1. Chapter 1 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 1st : Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Seorang pria berusia 30-an tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mata hazel-nya menatap lelah tumpukan kertas diatas meja. Ia mengusap surai cokelatnya, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Anak SMP yang ceroboh dan bodoh, begitulah kita mengenalnya.

Anak berusia 14 tahun itu kini berusia 35 tahun dan telah menjadi _Vongola Decimo_. Ia menikahi Sasagawa -Sawada- Kyoko, gadis -wanita- yang diidamkannya sejak dulu dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Sawada Tsunahime.

 _Guardian_ nya tidaklah lagi seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya ledakan, kejar-kejaran, tangisan, dan sebangsanya(?). Gokudera Hayato masih memanggilnya ' _Juudaime_ ' dan menjadi tangan kanannya. Yamamoto Takeshi melatih kendo dan menjadi tangan kirinya. Sasagawa Ryohei tidak lagi berteriak tak jelas(?), menikahi Kurokawa -Sasagawa- Hana, dan membantu banyak orang -walau ia sering mengikuti tanding tinju-. Lambo Bovino tidak lagi menjadi anak cengeng dan manja, kini ia bisa mandiri dan berpacaran dengan I-pin. Rokudo Mukuro lebih sering pergi berpetualang entah kemana bersama Chrome Dokuro dan rekan-rekannya. Hibari Kyoya masih menjaga ketertiban Namimori bersama Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Tsuna memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, menatap pepohonan hijau di luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak sedang berada di Sisilia, tepatnya di Namimori. Ia membangun mansion _Vongola_ yang lain di Jepang atas izin _Nono_ dan Reborn tentunya. Ada banyak alasan dibalik pembangunan mansion.

Pertama, ia tidak perlu repot menaiki pesawat pribadi atau kendaraan pribadi apapun jika ingin mengunjungi Namimori. Sawada Nana dan Miura Haru bisa berkunjung kapan pun mereka mau. Masih seperti biasanya, Nana masih menjadi ibu -nenek- yang polos dan menganggap semuanya hanya candaan. Haru pun merelakan Tsuna menikahi Kyoko dan sering mengunjunginya.

Kedua, karena Hibari Kyoya yang tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Namimori-nya. Tsuna tidak ingin Kyoya menghancurkan Menara Pisa atau meng- _kamikorosu_ orang yang tidak bersalah.

Ketiga, Namimori adalah tempat tinggalnya, tempat kelahirannya, dan keluarganya tinggal. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya yang sudah lanjut usia. Ayahnya, Sawada Iemitsu sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan mengerjakan kembali dokumen-dokumen laknat itu sebelum pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Sosok pria berjas hitam dengan fedora hitam itu memasuki ruangan. Mata dinginnya menatap Tsuna yang tampaknya sudah terbiasa akan tatapan itu.

"Kau menunda pekerjaanmu lagi, _Dame_ -Tsuna?" Pria itu berkata sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Tsuna kembali menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mengantuk, Reborn," Tsuna berkata jujur. Sudah dua hari ia tidak tidur hanya karena dokumen LAKNAT itu. Sungguh, dokumen itu seakan tidak pernah habis. Terus bertambah dan mungkin akan memenuhi ruang kerjanya.

Reborn kini tumbuh dewasa walau sebenarnya dia sudah dewasa -tua-. Jujur Tsuna ingin berteriak histeris karena pria dewasa yang dulu membantunya untuk melawan Iemitsu saat Perang Arcobaleno adalah Reborn.

Cukup mengingat itu saja membuat Tsuna ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding beribu-ribu kali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dame_ -Tsuna?" dan sampai saat ini pun Reborn masih memanggilnya ' _Dame_ -Tsuna' _._ Tsuna menggeleng, "Hanya ingatan yang tidak ingin ku ingat,"

Reborn menatapnya tajam, kemudian berbalik pergi. "Istirahatlah. Istri dan anakmu pasti merindukanmu," Reborn berkata dan menghilang disaat pintu tertutup. Tsuna terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa Reborn salah makan? Tidak biasanya dia sebaik ini,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna menatap lampu merah sambil bersiul. Ia akan pulang ke rumah karena Reborn telah berbaik hati memberi libur. Sangat jarang melihat kebaikan Reborn yang sekecil kutu air itu.

Suara dering _smart_ _phone_ membuyarkan pikirannya. Tsuna menatap layar _smart_ _phone_ , _v_ _ideocall_ dari Kyoko. Tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung ia jawab,

" _Hai, Tsu-kun,"_ tampak wajah Kyoko di sana dengan senyuman hangatnya membuat Tsuna ikut tersenyum. "Hai, Kyoko- _chan_ ," Tsuna membalas.

" _Hai, Tou-san!"_ seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun pun muncul. Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan mata emas itu terlihat senang melihat Tsuna yang akan pulang. "Hai, Hime," Tsuna pun membalasnya.

Tsunahime atau yang biasa dipanggil 'Hime' tersenyum lebar. _"Aku dengar dari Reborn-san kalau Tou-san akan pulang hari ini!"_ serunya. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. _"Reborn benar-benar salah makan, ya?"_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, jika _Tou-san_ pulang apa yang Hime inginkan?" Tsuna bertanya dan terlihat Hime berpikir. _"Aku ingin Tou-san istirahat. Tou-san pasti lelah. Setelah Tou-san sehat, kita berlatih lagi bersama Reborn-san!"_ Hime mengucapkannya dengan riang.

Ah, benar juga. Saat ini, Hime berlatih menggunakan _Dying Will Flame_ miliknya. _"Hime akan menjadi penerusmu,"_ itulah yang dikatakan Reborn.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang Hime inginkan," Tsuna melihat lampu yang kini berwarna hijau, kemudian menginjak pedal gas. "Hime, _Tou-san_ sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita lanjutkan ketika di rumah, ya?"

Hime mengangguk dan kemudian digantikan Kyoko. _"Hati-hati di jalan, Tsu-kun,"_ Kyoko mengucapkannya dengan khawatir. Tsuna mengangguk, kemudian percakapan selesai.

Tsuna ingin meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ nya, namun sebuah mobil berhenti mendadak di depannya. Langsung saja ia menginjak rem mendadak dan berhenti sebelum menabrak. Tsuna ingin memeriksa keadaan mobil di depannya, namun suara _klakson_ kendaraan di belakangnya membuatnya membeku seketika.

Dan selanjutnya, kegelapan menyelimuti Tsuna.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Anak dengan rambut _caramel_ itu menatap foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Terlihat jelas di foto itu terdapat dua anak berbeda usia tersenyum pada kamera di depannya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia menatap anak berambut pirang yang ada di foto itu.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa hanya dengan membayangkannya.

" _Onii-san_ , sarapan sudah siap!" panggil seseorang menghentikan pikirannya yang melayang. Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau kerap disapa 'Tsuna' itu menoleh menatap anak berambut pirang yang sangat mirip di foto. Tsuna tersenyum menatapnya, "Oh, Hide. Aku akan ke sana," ucapnya. Ia kembali menatap foto itu, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke meja dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Oh, Tsu- _kun_ , selamat pagi," sapa sang ibu, Sawada Nana sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Tsuna mengangguk, "Pagi, _Kaa-san_ ,"

" _Onii-san_ , kemarin Hibari- _san_ mencarimu," ujar sang adik, Sawada Hideyoshi yang berkatup tangan, kemudian memakan sarapannya. Tsuna menatapnya, "Benarkah? Kapan?" tanyanya yang juga berkatup tangan dan menggumamkan 'Selamat makan' sebelum ia memakan sarapannya.

" _Onii-san_ sedang pergi ke taman saat itu," ujarnya membuat Tsuna hampir tersedak makanannya. _"Gawat, aku akan mati hari ini,"_ batinnya. Ia meminum air yang disediakan sang adik untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang sakit sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau.

" _Onii-san_ , ponselmu berbunyi, lho,"

Kini Tsuna hampir tersedak air minumnya sendiri. Segera ia habiskan minumannya dan mengambil _smartphone_ di saku celananya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kepalanya, _"Aku berharap diriku masih bisa melihat hari esok,"_ batinnya. Dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha-halo?"

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi,"_ suara dingin nun datar terdengar jelas dari seberang percakapan, membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri mendengarnya. "Y-ya, Kyoya?'

" _Pergi ke sekolah,_ _ **sekarang**_ _,"_

Tsuna menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia yakin ini hari Minggu, hari libur sekolah. Ia ingin bersantai di rumah, membaca buku, dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Namimori. Tapi mengingat ini perintah dari 'monster' Namimori membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

"Bai-baik!" dan panggilan dihentikan. Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah. Entah mengapa ia menikmati peran menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang masih ceroboh dan bodoh.

"Dari Hibari- _san_?" tanya adiknya yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya sejak tadi. Tsuna mengangguk, "Ya, banyak masalah yang terjadi sekarang. Jadi, banyak tugas juga yang harus ku kerjakan dengan Kyoya," jelasnya dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Ada tugas komite yang harus ku kerjakan," ucapnya berjalan dengan adiknya yang mengantar sampai pintu depan.

"Aku berangkat,"

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna menatap gerbang di depannya. Sebelum masuk, sebaiknya mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi 'ujian' yang akan datang.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi- _san_ , Kyo- _san_ dan Takeshi- _san_ sudah menunggu di ruang Komite," sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya. Tsuna menoleh, mendapati sang Wakil Ketua Komite Disiplin berdiri di sana seakan telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kusakabe- _san_ , terima kasih,"

Tentu Tsuna berterima kasih karena dirinya yakin masih bisa melihat hari esok. Mungkin dewi Fortuna berada di pihaknya saat ini, karena ia tidak perlu repot menghadapi serangan dari sang Ketua Komite. Dengan yakin ia berjalan memasuki gerbang di ikuti sang wakil ketua, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Tsunayoshi- _san_ , bagaimana kabar Anda?" tanya Tetsuya sekedar basa-basi. Tsuna mengangguk, "Aku baik, terima kasih,"

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalu, teringat orang yang telah membuatnya, ralat, membuat 'mereka' mengalami _reinkarnasi_ ini.

"Apa Anda mengingat kejadian waktu 'itu'" tanya Tetsuya pada orang yang dulu disegani dikalangan organisasi itu. Tsuna terdiam mendengarnya, "Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Maksudku, antara yang dulu dan sekarang tidak banyak yang berubah. Mungkin hanya perbedaan di antara teknologi dan komunikasi di dunia ini lebih maju. Dulu, kita masih menggunakan telepon rumah atau telepon umum," jawabnya dengan sedikit candaan, walau ia tahu itu tidak lucu.

"Dan perbedaan lainnya adalah..."

Tetsuya membuka pintu ruang Komite, dimana terdapat dua orang lainnya yang telah menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua.

" _Dan perbedaan lainnya adalah..."_

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Kau terlambat, _Omnivore_ ,"

Tsuna tersenyum menatap teman-temannya itu.

" _...adalah..."_

"Maaf, ada seribu alasan atas keterlambatanku," kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di sofa, "Jadi, ayo kita bahas masalah 'itu' sekarang,"

" _...keberadaan kita di dunia ini,"_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai hai ~**

 **Saya, Arbiter Rowell dan masih** ** _newbie_ di dunia Fanfic^^**

 **Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Fanfic di Fandom KHR (walau kenyataannya saya sudah keliling fandom KHR beribu-ribu kali). Dan tentunya, saya sudah gatal ingin menyubit pipi Hibari-** _ **kun**_ **! #di** _ **kamikorosu**_ **Hibari**

 **Chapter pertama ini pendek, ya? Maafkan saya! #nangisdipojokkamar**

 **Karena ini masih awal cerita, jadi pendek dulu... *smile*... #ditabokreader**

 **Ya, ya! Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic yang gak bener ini T_T. Review bila berkenan.**

 **Karena saya masih dalam tahap percobaan, mungkin akan saya perbaiki kembali penggunaan EYD-nya...**

 **See you again desu!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sawada Hideyoshi

**Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 2nd : Sawada Hideyoshi_

Anak dengan surai pirang itu menatap foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap foto yang terdapat dirinya dengan sang kakak yang berambut coklat _caramel_. Foto itu diambil ketika dirinya berusia 7 tahun sementara sang kakak 9 tahun.

Sawada Hideyoshi tersenyum mengingat kenangan yang lalu. Dimana dirinya sering di _bully_ oleh teman-teman seusianya, namun sang kakak selalu melindunginya. Seakan Sawada Tsunayoshi selalu mengawasinya bagai malaikat penjaga.

Sawada Hideyoshi, atau biasa dipanggil 'Hide' itu mendengus kasar. Sekarang, ia tak lagi seperti dulu. Dirinya mengikuti seni bela diri supaya sang kakak tidak perlu terus melindunginya. Ia ingin berdiri di samping Tsuna yang terlihat begitu keren ketika menolong seseorang.

Ia ingin seperti kakaknya. Kuat, pintar, dan bisa menolong orang-orang yang dalam masalah.

Hide menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan kembali foto itu di meja dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ditatapnya pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Tsunayoshi' di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan turun menuju dapur.

"Pagi, _Kaa-san_ ," sapanya pada Nana yang menyiapkan sarapan. Nana tersenyum melihatnya, "Pagi, Hi- _kun_ ," balas sang ibu yang melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Oh, ya. Hi- _kun_ , Tsuna belum bangun?"

Hide baru menyadari bahwa sosok kakak yang biasanya bangun lebih pagi darinya itu tidak berada di dapur seperti biasanya. Hari libur sekalipun, Tsuna selalu bangun pagi dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Namimori. Kemudian, ia pulang terlambat dengan alasan 'bertarung dengan Hibari Kyoya di tengah jalan'.

Hide mendengus mengingat berbagai macam alasan yang selalu dibuat kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan memanggilnya,"

Sekarang, Hide menatap pintu coklat di hadapannya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

" _Onii-san_ , sarapan sudah siap!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Dapat ia lihat sang kakak yang menatap sebuah foto yang sama dengan miliknya di kamar. Tsuna menoleh dan tersenyum menatap dirinya, "Oh, Hide. Aku akan ke sana," balas Tsuna yang meletakkan foto itu di meja, kemudian keluar kamar diikuti Hide di belakangnya.

"Tsu- _kun_ , selamat pagi,"

"Pagi, _Kaa-san_ ,"

Hide melihat kakaknya itu yang terlihat sangat tenang. Seandainya Hibari Kyoya ada di sini, sudah pasti mereka berdua akan bertarung seperti biasanya. Dan hebatnya, tidak ada luka di antara mereka berdua.

Ah, benar. Mengenai sang 'monster' Namimori itu...

" _Onii-san_ , kemarin Hibari- _san_ mencarimu," ujar Hide mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana Hibari Kyoya mendatangi rumah kediaman Sawada untuk mencari kakaknya yang pergi entah melakukan apa. Yang pasti, Sawada sulung itu pergi untuk tidak menghindari pertarungan dari orang yang ditakuti se-Namimori itu.

Hide mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memakan sarapannya. Ia menatap Tsuna yang tampak tak percaya mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kapan?"

" _Onii-san_ sedang pergi ke taman saat itu,"

Ia yakin kakaknya itu tersedak makanannya dan dengan cepat menyediakan air untuknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tsuna saat ini, tapi ia yakin sang kakak berharap yang aneh lagi.

Hide menatap Tsuna yang tidak mendengar _smartphone_ nya berbunyi, tanda panggilan telepon masuk. Sepertinya pikirannya masih kacau saat ini.

" _Onii-san_ , ponselmu berbunyi, lho,"

Hide merasa bersalah melihat Tsuna hampir tersedak air minumnya karena ucapannya barusan. Ingin ia meminta maaf, tapi sang kakak sudah mengangkat panggilan itu lebih dulu. Dapat Hide lihat, wajah Tsuna yang menegang begitu melihat nama sang pemanggil dan mendengar suara sang pemanggil.

"Ha-halo?"

Hide merasa aneh sendiri mendengar suara Tsuna yang berbicara gagap seperti itu. Siapa gerangan yang bisa membuat kakaknya seperti itu?

"Y-ya, Kyoya?"

" _Onii-san pasti berharap yang tidak-tidak,"_ pikir Hide begitu mendengar nama yang diucapkan Tsuna dengan nada bergetar itu. Ia bisa menduga beberapa hal mengapa Ketua Komite Disiplin itu menghubungi kakaknya.

Pertama, karena pertarungan. Sang penakluk Namimori itu tidak pernah bosan bertarung dengan Sawada sulung yang bisa dikatakan 'sama kuat' dengan dirinya.

Dan kedua, tugas Komite. Hide tidak tahu mengapa Hibari Kyoya membuat kakaknya itu bergabung dengan Komite Disiplin. Apa karena dia tertarik dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi? Atau karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil?

"Dari Hibari- _san_?" tanyanya ketika panggilan dihentikan. Ia menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, banyak masalah yang terjadi sekarang. Jadi, banyak tugas juga yang harus ku kerjakan dengan Kyoya," ujar Tsuna dan dengan cepat sarapannya selesai.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Ada tugas Komite yang harus ku kerjakan,"

Hide memutuskan untuk mengantar sang kakak hingga pintu depan.

"Aku berangkat,"

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide menutup buku tugas sekolahnya yang telah selesai ia kerjakan. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

Siang hari cukup membosankan baginya. Terutama hari libur, tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menatap foto yang di lihatnya tadi pagi. Dirinya yang berusia 7 tahun tersenyum lebar, sementara Tsuna yang berusia 9 tahun itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Tampak samar, namun ia yakin sang kakak tersenyum saat itu.

Ia kembali mengenang masa lalu, waktu dimana beberapa hari sebelum foto itu dicetak. Dimana ia dan Tsuna sedang bermain di taman, kemudian muncul orang-orang aneh dan menculik anak-anak yang bermain di sana.

Termasuk dirinya dan Tsuna.

Sayangnya, ia tak ingat mengapa mereka bisa bebas dari penculikan itu. Yang ia ingat ketika membuka mata hanyalah Tsuna yang memeluknya dan menangis sambil meminta maaf berulang kali.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya itu meminta maaf. Setiap kali ia bertanya tentang itu, Tsuna hanya menghindar dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Terkadang, kakaknya itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Apa dia terlalu gengsi karena seorang laki-laki menangis?

Hide menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Setiap memikirkan Sawada Tsunayoshi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakaknya itu.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Bagi Sawada Hideyoshi, cara menghilang rasa bosan hanya satu...

' _You enemy haise been slain-'_

"Sial!"

...bermain _game_.

Ia segera mengganti _game character_ miliknya dan memulai permainan kembali.

"Yosh! Sekali lagi!"

Dan ia memainkan _game_ yang sedang populer tahun ini. Silahkan tebak nama _game_ tersebut. #authordikeroyok

"Aku pulang!"

Walau suaranya cukup samar dari bawah, Hide tahu bahwa Tsuna sudah pulang. Dengan berat hati, ia menge- _pause_ _game_ yang dimainkan dan berjalan turun ke bawah.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucapnya dengan wajah lesu. Ia yakin Tsuna mengernyit heran melihatnya yang tidak semangat seperti ini. "Kau ada masalah?" tanya sang kakak. Hide menggeleng, "Tidak ada, hanya malas bergerak saja,"

Ia menatap Tsuna yang tampak membawa sesuatu di kantong plastik, dan Tsuna sendiri menyadari tatapan Hide, "Ini sushi, dari Yamamoto Takeshi,"

"Eh? _Onii-san_ bertemu Yamamoto?"

"Ya, di tengah jalan," kemudian sang kakak memberikan bungkusan plastik itu pada Hide yang bingung untuk menerimanya, "Ambil saja, dia menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan padamu,"

Hide menerimanya dengan wajah semangat, kemudian menarik lengan Tsuna menuju kamarnya. "Kita makan berdua di kamar sambil main _game_!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_?"

" _Kaa-san_ sedang berbelanja di minimarket. Ada diskon untuk daging hari ini,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide melipat tangannya di dada, membuang muka ke samping. Sementara Tsuna hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik pada _smartphone_ yang menampilkan _game_ yang barusan mereka mainkan.

"Ugh, mengapa diriku ini selalu mudah dikalahkan?" gumam Hide ke dirinya sendiri. Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Masih 20 tahun lagi kau bisa mengalahkanku, Hide," ujarnya dengan sedikit candaan. Hide mendengus mendengarnya, kemudian menatap sang kakak yang berperan layaknya _antagonis character_ di komik-komik kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, _Onii-san_!" serunya bagai _protaginis character_ yang melawan kejahatan.

Dan mari kita lupakan adegan tak penting ini. Author membuatnya hanya untuk memeriahkan suasana... *peace*... #authordibakar

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Sicily, Italia.

Sosok kecil itu menatap orang tua di hadapannya yang tersenyum ramah padanya,

"Anak ini akan menjadi penerus _Vongola_ selanjutnya. Aku serahkan _Decimo_ padamu, Reborn,"

Sosok bayi itu mengangkat topi fedora hitam yang menutupi pandangannya, menatap foto anak laki-laki yang dimaksud. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya,

"Baik, _Nono_ ,"

 **[3 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai hai ~**

 **Arbiter Rowell di sini! Kembali melanjutkan nih Fanfic GaJe~!**

 **Chapter 2 sama pendeknya dengan chapter 1, ya?**

 **Jujur saja, saya sendiri tidak tahu harus mengetik apa(!) #lhakokbuatfanficini(?)**

 **Karena ini masih permulaan cerita, jadi hanya sebatas pengenalan karakter dulu~**

 **Fanfic dengan tema 'Parallel World' sudah cukup** _ **familiar**_ **bagi kita semua, di situlah masalah saya dalam membuat cerita.**

 **Mengapa? Yang saya takutkan adalah cerita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan cerita lainnya. Tapi, maklumlah namanya kalau adanya kesamaan cerita. Yang jelas, cerita ini murni buatan saya sendiri, hasil dari imajinasi saya sendiri (yang muncul setelah membaca Fanfic Parallel lainnya), dan akan saya usahakan agar cerita ini memiliki perbedaan sendiri, walau saya ragu bisa melakukannya.**

 **Mengenai karakter utama, sudah muncul sejak tadi. Yup! Ada dua karakter, Sawada Tsunayoshi-** _ **kun**_ **dan Sawada Hideyoshi(OC). Banyak yang menggunakan nama 'Yoshimune', 'Ienobu', dan lain sebagainya. Saya berusaha membuat nama yang tidak sama dengan hal itu, namun mendekati nama 'Tsunayoshi'. Dan nama 'Hideyoshi' muncul di kepala seketika layaknya lampu kuning di kartun-kartun televisi.**

 **Chapter berikutnya dalam sudut pandang normal, tidak seperti chapter sebelumnya dan chapter kali ini yang terfokus pada Tsuna-** _ **kun**_ **dan Hide.**

 **Jadi, review bila berkenan... Ah ya! Terima kasih untuk review sebelumnya, saya sangat terharu T-T.. Maaf saya tidak membalasnya karena terlalu histeris(?) setiap membaca review kalian~**

 **See you again desu!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rain and Cloud

**Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

 **Usia Karakter :**

 **~Tsuna : 16 tahun**

 **~Hide : 14 tahun**

 **~Takeshi : 14 tahun**

 **~Kyoya : 16 tahun**

* * *

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 3rd :_ _Rain and Cloud_

" _Decimo_ ,"

Sawada Tsunayoshi menatap sosok di hadapannya yang sangat ia kenali.

" _Primo_ , dimana ini?"

Ia menatap ke sekitar, kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak berpijak di tanah, melainkan melayang di udara membuatnya yakin ia tidak berada di dunia nyata. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya hanyalah langit biru yang sangat luas, entah sampai dimana batasnya.

Tsuna menatap dirinya, tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati bahwa ia kembali ke sosok anak SMP berusia 14 tahun. Apa karena jiwa orang dewasanya? Entahlah, ia tak terlalu memikirkan wujud anak kecilnya saat ini. Ia lebih memilih memikirkan generasi pertama yang menatapnya sedih. Ah, ia tahu akan hal itu, mengapa _Primo_ menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku...sudah mati, 'kan?"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sawada- _kun_ ,"

Hide terlonjak kaget mendengar suara feminim yang sangat ia kenali. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan tersenyum menatap gadis pujaan hatinya, "Se-selamat pagi, Kyoko- _chan_!"

Sasagawa Kyoko membalas dengan tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hide yang gugup melihatnya, "Kyoko- _chan_?" Sementara yang dipanggil menatapnya, "Maaf, bisakah kita berangkat sekolah bersama? _Onii-chan_ sedang lari pagi hari ini,"

Hide mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba sebaik mungkin menghilangkan degupan jantungnya. Namun sayang, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sawada- _kun_ , apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah, lho,"

Hide kembali gugup mendengarnya, "Ti-tidak! Ini hanya...hanya...ah, ya! Pedas! Aku sarapan dengan saus yang pedas tadi," jawabnya asal, berharap gadis di sampingnya itu percaya. Ia tidak bisa seperti kakaknya yang pandai membuat berbagai macam alasan. Mungkin ia harus berguru pada Tsuna pulang sekolah nanti.

"Benar juga, dimana Sawada- _senpai_?" tanya Kyoko yang menyadari tidak hadirnya Sawada sulung itu. Biasanya Sawada bersaudara selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, kecuali jika ada tugas piket masing-masing.

"Ah, _Onii-san_ berangkat lebih awal. Seperti biasa, Hibari- _san_ menghubungi pagi-pagi sekali,"

Hide berjalan memasuki gerbang, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya,

"Hide, tangkap!"

Dan dengan reflek ia menangkap _baseball_ yang melambung ke arahnya. Hide menatap orang yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ -nya, mengisyaratkan untuk melempar bola itu dan ia akan memukulnya.

Hide tersenyum, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar _baseball_ yang dengan cepat melaju pada pemukul yang memukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _Homerun_!" serunya sambil menatap bola yang melambung tinggi itu dan ditangkap oleh anak-anak lainnya. Hide berjalan mendekatinya, "Pukulan yang bagus, Yamamoto!" ujarnya dan melakukan _toss_ dengan Yamamoto Takeshi yang tersenyum lebar, "Lemparan yang bagus, Hide!"

"Sawada- _kun_ , sampai jumpa di kelas," Kyoko datang menghampiri. Hide mengangguk, "Ya! Sampai jumpa, Kyoko- _chan_ ," balasnya dan melambai pada Kyoko yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menatap Takeshi yang tidak pernah terlepas dari senyumannya. Terkadang, ia merasa aneh melihat kawan baiknya itu terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, dimana Tsuna?"

"Ah, _Onii-san_ dipanggil Hibari- _san_ pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin tugas Komite lagi," ujarnya sementara Takeshi mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, mau ikut ke kantin? Aku belum sarapan," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman.

Hide menghela nafas. Sang maniak _baseball_ itu selalu lari pagi mengelilingi Namimori. Karena hal itu juga dia sering tidak sarapan. Hide sangat paham dengan kebiasaan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bayar sendiri,"

"Tenang saja, aku bawa dompet,"

Hide menghela nafas lega, sekarang uang sakunya terselamatkan. Ia menatap Takeshi yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, membuat Hide bertanya-tanya, 'apa dia tidak pernah merasa sedih?'. Hide tidak pernah melihat Takeshi tanpa senyuman. Pertama kali mereka bertemu juga, dia selalu tersenyum.

Bahkan ketika kematian Ibunya, Hide tak pernah melihatnya lagi selama beberapa hari. Kemudian dia muncul dengan senyuman, seakan tidak ada beban yang ditanggungnya.

Apa itu memang menjadi sifatnya?

Atau itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya?

Hide tidak pernah tahu jawabannya. Ingin ia tanyakan, namun takut jika pertemanan mereka hancur karenanya.

"Ada apa, Hide?"

Hide terkejut ketika Takeshi bertanya padanya. Dengan cepat Hide menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Sushi yang kemarin, terima kasih," ujarnya membicarakan hal lain. Takeshi tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Datanglah ke restoran keluargaku, ya?'

"Baiklah, aku akan datang dengan _Onii-san_ nanti,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna menutup mata dengan lengan tangannya, wajahnya terperangah ke atas dengan sandaran sofa. Sementara itu, anak berambut hitam menyajikan teh di meja untuk mengistirahatkan otak yang terus bekerja sejak fajar menyingsing.

"Minumlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena tugas ini," ujarnya dingin namun penuh perhatian. Tsuna menatapnya sebentar dan tertawa kecil, "Kenyataannya, aku sering mengerjakan hal seperti ini sampai begadang untuk menyelesaikannya," sindirnya pada diri sendiri.

Hibari Kyoya mendengus kasar dan duduk di sofa. Ia meminum tehnya sambil membaca berkas yang ada, "Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan semua info ini," ucapnya. Tsuna duduk kembali dan mengambil kertas lainnya, "Ya, sangat beruntung untuk Shoichi- _kun_ yang berhasil meretas jaringan mafia tanpa menimbulkan masalah. Keamanan di dunia ini lebih ketat daripada di dunia yang sebelumnya,"

Tsuna menghela nafas, "Tapi, kita masih belum menemukan _Famiglia_ yang melakukan semua masalah ini. Sangat melelahkan jika yang mengerjakannya hanya lima orang," ujarnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa. Kyoya kembali mendengus dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, "Bagaimana dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Ah, mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini. Hanya mafia yang mengincar anak kecil untuk dijual di pasar gelap. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Kyoya meminum tehnya sedikit, "Kau pernah memberiku misi untuk menyelidiki jual-beli perbudakan itu, _Omnivore_ ," ujarnya sarkastis. Tsuna tertawa kecil, "Itu maksudku,"

Hening di antara keduanya. Kyoya menatap para siswa yang memasuki gerbang. Sesekali ia mengesap teh hijau buatannya. Sementara Tsuna memikirkan sesuatu yang sering mengganggu pikirannya.

"Benar juga. Kapan 'dia' datang, ya?"

Kyoya meliriknya, "Kau merindukannya?" Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya, "Ya, mungkin saja," kemudian menyentuh dahinya, "Dia selalu menembak tanpa aba-aba," ujarnya. Kyoya kembali menatap para siswa. Matanya hanya fokus pada dua orang yang berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"'Dia' akan datang, tapi bukan untukmu,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu itu,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi menguap dengan rasa bosan dan hanya diam menatap langit. Hari begitu cerah, seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersendiri. Oh, walau ia seorang 'Hujan', bukan berarti ia pawang hujan.

"Yamamoto- _kun_ ,"

Sang bintang olahraga Namimori itu hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka. Setelah itu, ia akan memasang wajah 'datar' tanpa ekspresi yang terungkap. Ia tertawa geli memikirkannya, "Akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak topeng yang digunakan, huh?" gumamnya. Ia memangku kepalanya pada tangan kanannya, memikirkan sesuatu.

Tentang masa lalu yang begitu 'kejam'.

"Ah, aku mengingatnya lagi,"

Mungkin karena ia mulai menikmati kehidupan keduanya? Entahlah, Takeshi tidak merasa demikian. Karena apa yang ia alami 'di sini' tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialamiya 'di sana'.

Contohnya, kematian Ibunya.

Yah, kematian memang tidak bisa dihindari. Namun, Yamamoto Takeshi berharap setidaknya ada satu kecil perubahan dalam hidupnya. Itu terhitung dengan dirinya yang bermain _kendo_. Tentu saja ia sering mengikuti lomba _kendo_ karena dirinya dulu mengajar teknik berpedang itu. Kemudian akhirnya berganti _baseball_ karena itu yang lebih sesuai dengan tipenya.

Dan sejak itu, tidak ada yang berubah lagi.

"Ah, masih ada satu lagi,"

Takeshi menatap Sawada bungsu yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Jika dulu Sawada Tsunayoshi yang seperti itu 'di sini', Sawada Hideyoshi yang menggantikan posisinya. Ia mendengus, mengingat bagaimana dulu ia selalu memperhatikan Tsuna yang selalu ceroboh, tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, bodoh dalam olahraga dan pelajaran. Takeshi ingin tertawa, kenyataannya dulu ia tidak beda jauh dari Tsuna, bodoh dalam pelajaran.

Takeshi tersenyum kecut memikirkannya. Ia merasa tidak berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua. Setelah gagal melindungi Langitnya, kemudian mati terbunuh dalam misi, dan sekarang ia dilahirkan kembali(?). Takeshi mendengus kasar mengingat sang _Rain Guardian_ generasi pertama yang menginginkannya untuk menjalankan misi bersama Langitnya di dunia yang baru.

Dan ia merasa sudah cukup untuk terus bermain-main. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukan permainan mafia yang dianggap candaan olehnya. Ini adalah dunia dimana 'sekali masuk tidak bisa kembali'. Tangannya telah kotor setiap kali ia menebas seseorang dengan _Shigure Kintoki_. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kata-katanya pada 'Hujan _Varia_ ' yang berisik itu bahwa ia tidak akan 'membunuh'. Namun sejak saat 'itu', saat pertama kalinya ia melakukan sesuatu bernama 'membunuh', hidupnya mulai berubah..

Langitnya terus mengurung diri di kamar, sang Badai hanya diam dan melakukan tugasnya, sang Petir tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, Matahari masih beraktifitas seperti biasanya, dua Kabut pergi entah kemana, dan Awan hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli.

Dirinya, sang Hujan hanya bisa terus membasahi dirinya dengan air merah. Ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu, tapi temann se'keluarga'nya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Terutama Langitnya.

Tapi, Yamatoto Takeshi mengerti itu, karena 'mereka' telah bersumpah di naungan sang Langit, bahwa 'mereka' akan terus melindunginya.

Walau harus mengotori tubuh dengan membunuh.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya menatap tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas, rasanya tidak ada yang berbeda. Dulu, ia juga harus melakukan semua ini. Dan sekarang, ia juga harus melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Haruskah ia memanggil Sawada Tsunayoshi?

" _Kyo-san,_

"Tetsu, cari Sawada Tsunayoshi dan penggal kepalanya,"

Hanya singkat, ia langsung memutus percakapan sebelum Kusakabe Tetsuya membalas perkataannya. Ia membanting diri pada sofa di belakangnya, lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Jika boleh memaksa, ia akan menarik Sawada Tsunayoshi dari rumah persembunyiannya dan meng- _kamikorosu_ hingga setiap inchi tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

Jujur saja, Kyoya tidak pernah peduli

Tapi, kejadian 'itu' membuatnya tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat darah di tangannya.

Aneh. Padahal ia selalu bertarung, bahkan hingga terluka dan berdarah. Tapi, ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang bernama 'membunuh', rasanya jauh berbeda dibanding ia bertarung dan terluka.

Kyoya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa ia mengingat hal itu sekarang? Yang harus di lakukannya adalah menyelidiki dan mencari tahu tentang keluarga mafia yang mengincar _Vongola_ saat ini.

Yang mengincar keluarganya.

Kyoya tersenyum kecil begitu kata 'keluarga' muncul di benaknya. Pada akhirnya, ia menganggap para _herbivore_ itu keluarganya. Kenyataannya ia tidak menolak hal itu. Hidupnya yang dulu damai dan tenang dipenuhi dengan suara berisik dari orang-orang yang suka membuat kekacauan itu.

Namun, ia merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali. Walau ia sering meng- _kamikorosu_ mereka semua, membuat Langitnya hampir membakar mansion, dan berakhir dengan biaya perbaikan yang setara dengan harga berlian, itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Ia justru menikmatinya.

Dan karena itulah, ia akan menjadi Awan yang selalu bersama Langit dan 'keluarga'nya.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Aku...sudah mati, 'kan?"

Kenyataan itu cukup pahit, dan Tsuna telah merasakan itu selama menjadi _Decimo_. Jika boleh jujur, Tsuna ingin mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah dialaminya selama 20 tahun ini. Dan justru kematian yang menghampirinya hingga perasaan itu kembali terkubur jauh dari lubuk hatinya.

Apakah dirinya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan?

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian memukul udara di depannya. Hampa, tidak ia rasakan sensasi ketika memukul udara dengan tangannya itu.

"Jadi, inikah kematian itu?"

Tsuna menatap Giotto yang masih senantiasa menunggunya selesai beradaptasi dengan kondisi barunya. Seperti langit yang harmonis, mental Tsuna terlihat tak terguncang mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

"Bisa ku katakan 'ya', dan juga ku katakan 'tidak',"

"Langsung ke intinya, _Primo_. Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Tsuna sambil menghela nafas. Mungkin sang generasi pertama itu tidak ingin membuatnya dalam kondisi 'tidak menerima kenyataan'. Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil memikirkan bahwa ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar ketika menolak kenyataan yang sulit diterima ini.

Rasanya bodoh ketika ia mengatakan akan mengubah dan menghancurkan tradisi _Vongola_ , tapi kenyataannya ia pernah melakukan tradisi itu yang membuat dirinya begitu terpukul setelah melakukannya. Teringat bagaimana para _guardian_ nya yang membantu menghilangkan beban yang terus ia tanggung selama ini.

Kau tahu? Menjadi _Don Vongola_ itu sulit, dan Tsuna telah merasakan semua itu sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Primo_?"

Giotto menatapnya, "Kau memiliki misi yang harus di lakukan, _Decimo_ ,"

"Misi?"

Tsuna menghela nafas. Baru saja ia mengalami kematian, dan sekarang ia diberi misi(?). Tapi, mustahil Tsuna menolaknya karena sang _Primo_ yang memintanya.

"Aku...tidak, 'kami' menduga kematianmu bukan sekedar 'kecelakaan' biasa, tapi ini disengaja oleh seseorang yang mengincarmu, _Decimo_ ,"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi memiliki rambut coklat mengikuti gen dari Ibunya, Sawada Nana. Sementara Sawada Hideyoshi memiliki rambut pirang mengikuti gen dari Ayahnya, Sawada Iemitsu,"

Sosok yang kecil itu membaca berkas data pribadi 'target' selanjutnya. Senyuman terukir di wajah mungilnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan anak itu, huh?!"

Pandangannya kini berpindah pada pria di hadapannya yang duduk dengan santai sambil menghisap rokok. Pria itu melihat foto anak yang akan menjadi 'anak didik' dari kawan lamanya itu.

"Anak itu tidak terlalu menarik bagiku. Masih lebih baik melihat gadis muda dibanding pemuda yang terlihat lemah itu,"

Sosok kecil itu menurunkan topinya hingga tak terlihat wajahnya,

"Jangan menilai dari luarnya, Shamal. Jika _Nono_ telah memilihnya, itu berarti dia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi penerus selanjutnya,"

Sosok itu menatap matahari di langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam,

"Lagipula, aku adalah _tutor_ nya,"

 **[2 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yahoo!**

 **Arbi di sini!**

 **Maaf, kurang panjang, ya? Ini karena masih permulaan cerita desu! Yaah, mungkin kalau sudah masuk inti cerita, saya panjangin nih cerita^^**

 **Dan juga terima kasih untuk pada reader sekalian yang telah review fanfic gaje ini... Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya :3**

 **Okee~ Saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi... #authordibacok**

 **Review bila berkenan...**

 **See you again desu!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Irie Shoichi

**Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

 **Usia Karakter :**

 **~Tsuna : 16 tahun**

 **~Hide : 14 tahun**

 **~Takeshi : 14 tahun**

 **~Kyoya : 16 tahun**

* * *

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 4th : Irie Shoichi_

"Misi?"

Tsuna menghela nafas. Baru saja ia mengalami kematian, dan sekarang ia diberi misi(?). Tapi, mustahil Tsuna menolaknya karena sang _Primo_ yang memintanya.

"Aku...tidak, 'kami' menduga kematianmu bukan sekedar 'kecelakaan' biasa, tapi ini disengaja oleh seseorang yang mengincarmu, _Decimo_ ,"

Tsuna menghela nafas, lagi-lagi masalah ini.

"Ada yang mengincarku lagi?"

Tsuna tak mengerti, mengapa mereka tak pernah jera untuk terus membunuhnya? Bahkan setelah kejadian 'itu', mereka masih saja menginginkannya. Mafia sungguh dunia yang mengerikan.

Sekali lagi, Tsuna menghela nafas lebih panjang. Entah mengapa ia suka menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, 'misi' apa yang kau katakan ini?"

Giotto menatapnya dalam keheningan, mata emas itu menatap lurus mata coklat Tsuna.

"Kau akan...-"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide tak pernah berhenti berpikir tentang kakaknya itu. Terkadang, Sawada Tsunayoshi terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda di saat yang bersamaan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Tsuna tidak berbicara sedikit pun sejak bangun pagi. Bahkan ketika di sapa, suara 'hn'-lah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itu mengingatkannya pada suatu karakter anime kesukaannya; berambut emo.

Lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna? Mungkinkah Hibari Kyoya melakukan sesuatu lagi? Tapi, Hide ingat kakaknya itu pulang dalam kondisi selamat sentausa sehat wal'afiat kemarin.

" _Onii-san_?"

Hide menatap sang kakak yang tidak membalas panggilannya. Dan suasana membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" _Onii-san_?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tsuna tidak menanggapi, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Hide mengacak surai pirangnya, apa yang harus ia katakan agar sang kakak itu setidaknya membalas layaknya manusia biasa?

Oh, sebuah kejadian melintas di otaknya.

" _Onii-san_ , apa kau berpikir tentang mimpi burukmu?"

Langkah Tsuna terhenti, Hide terlonjak girang dalam hati. Ia tahu tidak sebaiknya menanyakan hal itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Setiap malam, Hide bisa mendengar suara tangis dan ucapan minta maaf dari bilik Tsuna. Mungkin kakaknya itu selalu bermimpi buruk, maka dari itu Hide ingin membantu Tsuna yang ia yakini tidak pernah tidur di malam hari.

Mimpi buruk itu...mungkin berkaitan dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.

" _Onii-san._ "

Hide menatap punggung kakaknya. Rasanya, ia bisa melihat semua beban yang ditanggung Tsuna. Ia merasa, kakaknya bukanlah seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi semata. Pikirannya berkedut, seakan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia mengerti.

"Tentang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Suara Hide tercekat. Sekali lagi, ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ia berharap, kakaknya akan menjawabnya kali ini.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Hide masih senantiasa menatap punggung sang kakak, menanti jawaban. Walau ia tahu, harapannya takkan pernah terwujud. Tsuna pasti menghindarinya, lagi.

"Maaf, Hide. Aku tidak tahu. Sama sepertimu, aku tidak ingat apapun saat kejadian itu terjadi."

" _Bohong!"_

Hide tahu itu sebuah kebohongan. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya berpikir demikian, namun ia sangat yakin apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu mimpi buruk selama ini?!"

Tsuna tersentak, tapi ia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sosoknya masih membelakangi Hide yang menggigit bibir bawahnya; kesal.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Hide mendecakkan lidah, memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja! Kamar kita berseberangan! Suaramu bahkan bisa mencapai dapur."

Itu bohong, tentu saja Hide sengaja melakukannya. Maksudnya, suara tangis kakaknya yang mencapai dapur. Suara yang ditahan seperti itu tak mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke bawah, pengecualian pada kamar di sebelahnya. Salah satunya kamar Hide yang tepat di seberang.

Tsuna berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hanya tertawa masam.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku mimpi buruk dihukum Kyoya karena kabur dari tugasnya. Kau tahu? Kyoya selalu menyerahkan tugasnya padaku! Hei! Padahal dia ketuanya!"

Hide menatap kakaknya, tangannya mengepal erat. Lagi-lagi, kakaknya berbohong. Walau ia senang karena Tsuna kembali berbicara dan mengomentari sang Ketua Komite Disiplin itu, tapi ia juga tidak senang karena Tsuna masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tidak bisakan dia membaginya? Mereka berdua adalah saudara!

"Aku benci _Onii-san_!"

Dengan cepat, Hide menghentak tanah dan berlari mendahului Tsuna. Sementara sang kakak hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian adiknya.

"Maaf, Hide. Aku...-"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide berlari tak peduli jika ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain. Ia memilih membolos sekolah, tak peduli jika Hibari Kyoya meng- _kamikorosu_ dirinya nanti.

Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap sekitar, tanpa sadar berlari ke taman Namimori. Dengan gontai, ia duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur dan menatap kosong pada jalanan di depannya.

Hide tahu, ia salah pada kakaknya. Mengatakan 'benci' pada saudaramu sendiri, itu terdengar kejam. Tapi di sisi lain Tsuna juga salah. Mengapa ia tidak berbagi sedikit cerita padanya? Setidaknya, itu dapat meringankan bebannya.

Hide mengaku ia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang lain, bahkan kakanya sendiri. Tapi, dalam hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit setiap melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tatapan matanya yang menyorot penuh penderitaan, punggungnya yang terus menerima beban, tangannya yang seakan lihai melakukan segala aktifitas, dan kakinya yang terus melangkah maju.

Bukankah hal itu 'tidak normal' untuk anak seusianya? Tidak, Hide bukan berarti mengharapkan kakaknya itu tidak normal. Tapi, dilihat bagaimanapun kakaknya itu memang seperti sudah dewasa di usianya yang masih remaja.

Yah, mungkin hanya dirinya. Dan ia menaruh sedikit curiga pada Hibari Kyoya yang dekat dengan kakaknya. Mungkin ia tahu tentang apa yang disembunyikan kakaknya itu?

Hide menghela nafas, ia merasa perlu menjernihkan pikiran seka-

"UUWAAAH!"

"WAA!"

Hide mengelus pipi kirinya yang mati rasa karena suhu dingin. Matanya menangkap sosok remaja yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu mengelus dadanya, ikut terkejut karena teriakannya.

"Umm..."

"A-ah! Ma-maaf!"

Hide hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Ia juga ikut menunduk, "aku juga. Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak apa. Salahku juga yang membuatmu seperti itu," ujarnya seraya memberikan kaleng minuman yang masih dingin. "Ini untukmu. Aku melihatmu melamun di sini, jadi yah..sekedar untuk basa-basi. Kau tahu? Melamun itu tidak baik."

Dengan ragu Hide menerima minuman itu. "Uhm, terima kasih. Duduklah di sini," sambut Hide sambil menepuk beton pinggir kolam yang cukup lebar itu. Sang pemuda tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, mengapa anak sekolah sepertimu di tempat seperti ini?"

Hide tersentak dan menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang keluyuran di saat jam sekolah. Tambahan lagi, ia masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ahaha, dan _senpai_ sendiri tidak sekolah?"

"Ah, aku baru pindah kemarin. Jadi, setidaknya aku dapat libur dua hari sebelum masuk sekolah."

"Begitu."

Hening mnyelemuti keduanya. Hide menatap minuman kaleng yang masih tersegel itu. Matanya melirik pada pemuda yang asik menikmati peandangan di sekitarnya. Hide mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang ada. Yah, Sawada Hideyoshi memang tidak menyukai suasana yang canggung dan hening mendadak, terutama dirinya lahir di keluarga yang berisik. Yup! Berisik karena ayahnya yang selalu berisik.

"Jadi, kenapa _senpai_ pindah ke sini?"

"Aku disuruh oleh seseorang. Yah, perjalanan dari Italia ke Jepang itu melelahkan. Syukur kalau dia mengizinkanku libur saat ini."

Hide tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia cukup terkejut pada satu hal.

"Dari Italia?"

"Ya, tapi tenang saja. Aku Jepang asli, _lho_."

Hide menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap perawakan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Rambut merah agak berantakan, mata hijau di balik lensa kacamata, tubuhnya tidak gemuk ataupun kurus, dan ia memakai kaos putih biasa dengan setelan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Oh, jangan lupakan sandal jepit yang dipakainya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama Anda _senpai_?"

"Bukannya tidak sopan? Kau harus memperkenalkan diri dulu."

Ah, lagi. Hide merutuki kebodohannya, lagi.

"Saya Hide, Sawada Hideyoshi. Dan Anda? Umm..."

"Panggil saja Shoichi. Irie Shoichi."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit di luar jendela. Saat ini dirinya di kelas, entah bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari Kyoya yang seakan-akan bisa menemukannya dimanapun dirinya berada.

Sungguh, awannya itu patut diwaspadai.

" _Aku benci Onii-san."_

Ucapan Hide sempat terngiang di pikirannya, namun ia tepis itu untuk meringankan bebannya sedikit. Walau ia tahu itu tidak efektif.

Karena beban yang ia tanggung tak lain adalah Sawada Hideyoshi itu sendiri.

Lagi, Tsuna menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian lalu, dimana dirinya belum yang masih hidup di kehidupan pertama. Kehidupannya bersama keluarga, teman-teman, bahkan musuhnya sekalipun melintas dalam benaknya.

Namun, semua itu hancur karena kecelakaan itu. Ah, tidak, pembunuhan berencana itu.

Tsuna tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau justru mengumpat kesal. Tentu ia bersyukur karena hidup kembali, walau di dunia berbeda. Dan ia juga kesal karena meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Di sinilah dirinya berada sekarang. Sebuah dunia baru, kehidupan baru, dan...seorang keluarga yang baru.

Sangat jelas yang ia maksud adalah adiknya di dunia ini, Sawada Hideyoshi.

Ah, perkataan Giotto muncul begitu saja tanpa ia minta.

" _Kau akan terlahir kembali."_

"Aku berharap terlahir menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, Giotto."

Tsuna menyunggingkan senyum. Entah mengapa kata-katanya barusan mengingatkannya pada sosok bayi yang selalu menghantuinya.

Ia menatap ponsel pintarnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan baru. Dengan cekatan tangannya membuka pesan itu, menyadari mendapat kiriman dari seseorang yang ia kenal. Sebuah gambar ia terima, menampilkan dua sosok berbeda usia. Pemuda berambut merah itu cukup mencolok membuat Tsuna tahu siapa orang tersebut. Irie Shoichi. Orang pertama yang ia lihat di gambar sekaligus orang yang mengirimnya gambar tersebut.

"Jadi, dia sudah kembali, ya?"

Yah, Tsuna mengetahui kepulangan Shoichi dari Hibari Kyoya tentunya.

Matanya bergulir ke samping, melihat seseorang yang mendampingi Shoichi dalam gamabrnya. Ia terbelalak melihatnya.

"Hi-Hide?!"

Dalam gambar, terlihat Hide yang tersenyum malu. Di bawah gambar, terdapat beberapa kata yang membuat dahi Tsuna berkerut seketika.

' _Aku bertemu adikmu di taman. Seprtinya ia bolos sekolah^^'_

Sebagai ganti untuk tidak meremas ponsel hingga hancur seperti dulu, Tsuna meremas buku yang tidak bersalah di atas mejanya.

Sementara sang buku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib sialnya di tangan seseorang yang menahan kedutan kesal di pelipis matanya.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya menatap jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. Matanya beralih pada segunung tumpukan kertas yang berdiam diri di sudut meja kerjanya, menunggu untuk diisi beberapa data.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Tetsu."

Kasukabe Tetsuya yang berdiri di sampingnya menunduk hormat, "ya, Kyo- _san_?"

Mata tajam bagaikan elang itu tampak berkilau dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

"Bunuh Sawada Tsunayoshi sekarang dan bawa mayatnya padaku."

"Baik."

Tanpa ragu Tetsuya menjawab. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin Ketuanya melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yah, pengecualian tentang _kamikorosu_ dan pemberian tugas Ketua Komite pada Sekretarisnya, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu hal mengerikan dan kejam. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seseorang lebih kejam dari Hibari Kyoya.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi memangnya yang dimaksud Tetsuya. Dialah Reborn.

Ah, Tetsuya melenceng dari topik. Sekarang, ia hanya harus mengambil inti dan kesimpulan dari perintah sang Ketua Komite.

'Bunuh' sama dengan 'temukan'.

'Bawa mayat' sama dengan 'bawa orang'.

Jadi, Hibari Kyoya memintanya untuk menemukan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan bawa orangnya menghadap padanya. Itu tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Yap, bagi Kusakabe Tetsuya, tapi tidak bagi orang lain yang justru akan salah paham tentang itu.

Dan, dilaksanakanlah tugas Kusakabe Tetsuya dari Ketuanya tercinta. Mari kita berharap Tsuna kita yang imut masih bisa muncul di chapter selanjutnya~ _/authordibekukandenganzerochikentoppafirstedition\_

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi mengayunkan _shinai_ nya. Ia tidak memakai pelindung atau apapun. Tentu saja, keahliannya di atas rata-rata. Tidak, melebihi atas rata-rata. Bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan Mochida dengan mudahnya. Itupun menahan diri.

Dan sekarang, hubungan mereka menjadi dekat entah karena apa.

"Yo, Takeshi!"

Takeshi menoleh, mendapati orang yang ia bicarakan dengan reader sekalian muncul di ambang pintu. Tangannya terangkat, "Mochida- _san_."

Jujur,Takeshi tidak pernah mau memiliki hubungan dengan _senpai_ itu, mengingat dia salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menghina Tsuna. Tapi, ini dunia lain. Hei! Tentu saja ada perubahan, dan Tsuna juga salah satu dari perubahan itu.

Dulunya mereka seumuran, satu kelas, dan selalu pergi bersama. Sekarang banyak perubahan, mereka berbeda kelas, tepatnya dirinya menjadi _kouhai_ dan Tsuna menjadi _senpai_. Dan juga, waktu yang mereka habiskan sedikit. Dirinya lebih banyak berkumpul dengan Hide daripada Tsuna. Mereka berkumpul hanya saat Hibari Kyoya memanggil atau dirinya ada kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Tsuna.

Benar, 'kan? Banyak perubahan.

"Takeshi?"

"Ah?"

Takeshi mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tertawa renyah. Tidak biasanya ia kehilangan fokus saat ingin latih tanding.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Aku memikirkan Hide yang tadi tidak hadir di kelas."

"Oh, kata Sawada- _senpai_ , dia izin saat ini. Baru saja disampaikan di kelas."

Takeshi mengernyit mendengarnya, namun mengacuhkannya ketika memikirkan bahwa Tsuna memiliki maksdu dari izinnya Sawada Hideyoshi. Ah, dirinya terlalu memikirkan Hide karena permintaan Tsuna sendiri.

Ya, Tsuna memintanya untuk mengawasi Hide dari hal bahaya yang bisa terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Takeshi?"

"Ah? Oh, ahahaha. Ayo mulai, _senpai_."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

 _Sicily, Italia._

Sosok bayi itu berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan berbagai pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Seseorang menatapnya dari jauh, memicingkan mata ketika bayi itu melewatinya.

"Hei, hei, bukankah dia..."

"Gawat! Mengapa dia berada di sini?!"

"A-aku tidak ingin mati!"

Semua orang perlahan berlari menjauhinya, tapi bayi itu tampak tidak peduli dengan hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia menatap pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju tempat tujuannya, Jepang.

"Aku datang-"

Kemudian, ditatapnya lekat pada foto anak laki-laki yang menjadi 'target'nya kali ini.

"-Sawada Hideyoshi."

 **[1 hari sebelum kedatangan Reborn]**

* * *

 **ToBe Continued**

* * *

 **Yuhu! Arbi is back~**

 **Huhuhu~ akhirnya seri prolog ini berakhir~ Horay! #tebarbunga**

 **Chapter selanjutnya sudah memasuki cerita~ Tentu saja, adegan dimana karakter yang paling dinanti muncul! Inilah dia...mari sambut Reborn! #tepuktanganpemirsah**

 **Dan...sayangnya Reborn saya penjara dulu^^Why? Bisa hancur nih rumah kalo dibiarin keluar! Nanti Arbi tinggal dimana? #nangisbuaya**

 **Baik-baik, saya sudahi di sini dulu. Eit! Balas review ah~ ini adalah hal yang paling saya idam-idamkan sejak zaman megalitikum!**

 **#Bullet 1st :**

 **-** _ **Yu-qis**_ **: Halo~ Ah? Sungguh? Terima kasih^^ Ahaha, saya memang sengaja/teehee\\.. Makasih banyak untuk** _ **support**_ **nya.. Ya, fandom KHR emang sepi akhir-akhir ini~**

 **-** _ **Seven707.3**_ **: Wah~ Seven-** _ **san**_ **, arigatou sudah baca fanfic gaje saya T_T...**

 **-** _ **Guest (Hel)**_ **: Uhmm, maaf saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda~ Owo..**

 **-** _ **Guest (Dasu)**_ **: Wah~ Dasu-** _ **san**_ **.. Arigatou udah mampir.. Iya sih,,kurang panjang.. Nanti saya panjangin deh sepanjang sungai Musi :v Eheh? Fanart?! Terimakasih banyak~^^**

 **-** _ **Aeris27**_ **: Siyap! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~**

 **#Bullet 2nd :**

 **-** _ **Yu-qis**_ **: Ahahaha, I deliberately gave a lot of pieces to impress the mystery(?)..I don't know, it seems like the mystery failed~ Tsuna's father? Hmm...Well,, you will find out later *smirk*.. Thank you for the support.. The review means a lot to me^^**

 **#Bullet 3rd :**

 **-** _ **sinegass22**_ **: Thanks for your review^^**

 **-** _ **Aeris27**_ **: Huwaa! Makasih! Siyap! Nih udah lanjut~**

 **-** _ **Eros47**_ **: Waah~ Trima kasih~ Eh?** _ **Feel**_ **-nya ngena tah? Ahaha,, saya gak bisa buat samapi segitunya~ Siyap, ini sudah lanjut.. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~**

 **Waah~ kalian tahu apa reaksi saya setiap mendapat dan membaca review kalian? Jingkrak-jingkrak di kasur yang langsung dimarahi emak :v Yah maklum, ini fanfic pertama saya~ Ini juga pengalaman pertama saya~ Dan ini juga pertama kalinya cerita yang dipublish di (selain wattpad tentunya)..**

 **Yah, trima kasih untuk** _ **support**_ **dari teman sesama otaku saya, dan para author maupun reader sekalian yang telah berkunjung, membaca, dan mereview cerita gaje saya T_T.. Kalau mau beri saran, kritik rasa pedas asam manis, atau apapun silahkan.. Saya terima~ Ini bisa menjadi pintu peluang untu saya mendalami ilmu mengetik(?) di dunia penulis~**

 **Ya, ya, mungkin Arbi akhiri sampai di sini saja.. Review kembali bila berkenan~**

 **See you again desu!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Reborn

Dibantingnya pintu besi itu hingga engselnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Sosok dalam temaram api obor itu memasuki ruangan yang gelap. Suhu dingin menyapa kulitnya yang terbalut jaket oranye. Kakinya berjalan menelusuri ruangan yang bahkan ukurannya jauh lebih sempit dari kamar tidurnya.

Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring di sudut ruangan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang tampak kaku itu. Mata hazelnya terbelalak mendapati genangan darah yang berasal dari tubuh itu.

Dan ia menyadari, tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mendadak ia duduk di kasurnya. Rambut _caramel_ -nya basah karena mandi keringat. Nafasnya memburu hingga ia terlihat hampir sesak nafas. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap peluh, matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya berangsur normal.

Hela nafas lolos dari mulutnya. Manik hazelnya menatap tangannya yang gemetar, kemudian ia kepal dengan kuat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Mimpi itu..."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Bayi itu menatap sebuah rumah sederhana yang berdiri dengan megah. Ia berjalan menuju kotak surat dan memasukkan sebuah amplop ke dalamnya.

Sebelum pergi, ia menatap papan nama bertuliskan kediaman 'Sawada' itu.

Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

 **Usia Karakter :**

 **~Tsuna : 16 tahun**

 **~Hide : 14 tahun**

 **~Takeshi : 14 tahun**

 **~Kyoya : 16 tahun**

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 5th : Reborn_

" _Kaa-san_ , pagi."

Sawada Nana menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Pagi, Tsu- _kun_."

Tsuna menatap ibunya yang terlihat gembira setiap hari itu, " _Kaa-san_ , kau terlihat sangat senang, ada apa?"

" _Ara_ , _ara_ , lihat ini."

Tsuna mengambil kertas pemberian Nana dan membacanya. "Saya akan mengajar anak Anda menuju puncak tertinggi, menjadi Bos pemimpin terbesar di dunia." Sontak Tsuna _facepalm_ dan menatap Nana yang tersenyum sangat senang karenanya.

"Pagi, _Kaa-san_..."

Hide muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya menatap Tsuna yang juga ikut menatapnya. Perasaan was-was meliputi dadanya. Teringat akan kejadian kemarin, saat di mana dirinya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

" _Aku benci Onii-san."_

Sejak kemarin, Hide selalu menghindari kakaknya itu. Ketika mereka bertemu di jalan saat pulang sekolah −yang di mana akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah bertemu Shoichi, saat di rumah, bahkan ketika makan malam.

Nana memang menyadari adanya keanehan di antara kedua anaknya, namun ia menganggap hal wajar bagi saudara yang sedang betengkar. Karena Nana tahu, Tsu- _kun_ tersayangnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Oh, Hide? Selamat pagi."

Hide sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya. Tsuna menyapanya dengan biasa seakan tidak ada konflik di antara mereka berdua. Hide meringis dalam hati, memang masalah yang mereka rasakan...atau mungkin hanya dirinya(?) hanyalah hal sepele. Lontaran kata 'benci' mungkin berefek untuknya, tapi tidak bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lihat, bahkan kakaknya itu dengan santainya menatap kertas di tangannya.

"Uhm, pagi, _Onii-san_."

Hide duduk di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani untuk mengangkat kepala dan berakhir dengan menatap Tsuna yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Hide merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya ia memikirkan tindakannya terlebih dahulu kemarin.

Hening di antara keduanya. Hanya suara bising dari tempat Nana memasak sarapan. Hide masih menunduk menatap kakinya yang ia silangkan di bawah meja. Sementara Tsuna menatap lembaran kertas yang berisi iklan jasa mengajar privat secara gratis.

Jengah dengan suasana yang menurut Hide canggung, dengan memantapkan diri ia menatap Tsuna yang tampak berpikir dengan isi kertas itu.

"Ano, _Onii-san_..."

"Hm?"

Mulut Hide tertutup kembali. Entah mengapa kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi tertelan oleh lidahnya. Reflek manik coklatnya kembali tertunduk.

Hide membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Hide?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Rasanya setiap kali kakaknya menyebut namanya, ia seperti dipaksa untuk berhadapan dengan sosok yang memiliki aura pemimpin besar.

Dan Tsuna memiliki aura itu.

Hide terlonjak ketika merasakan sentuhan di keningnya. Kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat dirinya rileks dan tenang secara bertahap. Ia kembali menatap Tsuna yang telah melakukan semua itu dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau sakit?"

Dengan pelan kepala sang adik menggeleng, "A-aku baik."

Tsuna melepas sentuhannya. Tangan Hide terangkat untuk menyentuh tempat di mana kehangatan itu berasal. Walau tangan Tsuna tidak lagi di keningnya, rasa hangat tetap dapat ia rasakan mengalir di setiap saluran nadinya.

Kehangatan itu menjadi satu dengan dirinya.

"Kau merasa baikan?"

Entah trik apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu, Hide tetap berterima kasih. Karenanya, ia tidak lagi merasa canggung di dekat Tsuna.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Ia telah mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk disalurkan ke adiknya itu. Sifat kekuatannya memang bukanlah Hujan yang bisa menenangkan hal apapun di sekitarnya, tapi setidaknya itu membantu untuk mengurangi stres yang diakibatkan pikiran berkepanjangan.

Ah, mendadak Tsuna menjadi seorang dokter.

"Jadi, _Onii-san_. Itu tugas lain dari Hibari- _san_?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Hide. Dari tatapan mata adiknya, itu mengarah pada secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

"Oh, ini. Iklan tentang guru privat khusus yang mengajar secara gratis," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hide.

"Gurunya masih muda dan sangat tampan, _lho_. Dia akan mengajar secara gratis jika kita memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan," timpal Nana tiba-tiba yang juga menyajikan sarapan di atas meja makan. Hide mengernyit, "Tapi, bukankah ini mencurigakan?"

Nana hanya berlalu menuju dapur, sementara Tsuna terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Suasana dan kata-kata ini, deja vu?"_ pikirnya yang mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Hide hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memikirkan tingkah ibunya yang sepertinya sudah merindukan sang Ayah yang jarang pulang itu. Matanya melirik pada Tsuna yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. " _Onii-san_ , ada apa?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya terpikir kalau iklan itu bisa saja palsu. Sebuah kebohongan maksudku," ucap Tsuna sambil meminum teh hangatnya. Hide tersenyum senang, ternyata kakaknya memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, dan dia akan datang sebentar lagi," Nana berkata tiba-tiba dari ruang tamu membuat Tsuna hampir tersedak.

"Me-menghubungi?! Sejak kapan?!"

"Baru saja."

Tsuna hanya menganga mendengarnya, tak pernah menyangka jika ibunya bisa senyali itu melakukannya. Otaknya kembali berpikir tentang kejadian yang sudah pernah ia 'alami' sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, siapa yang akan di bimbing? Aku atau _Onii-san_?" Hide menyela, namun itu tepat seperti apa yang ingin dikatakan Tsuna. Tanpa sadar, kertas yang telah kembali di tangan sang kakak telah kusut karena Tsuna meremas terlalu kuat. Nana meletakkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya, "Kalau tidak salah, dia mengatakan _anak kedua_."

"Eh?! Aku?!"

"Itu benar, kau adalah 'target'ku."

Sontak Tsuna menegang mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia menatap pada sosok bayi yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ba-bayi?"

Nana berjalan mendekatinya, " _Ara_ , apa kau tersesat, 'nak?"

Hide menatap bayi itu lekat-lekat, tampak berpakaian dewasa. Topi fedora hitam dengan seekor _chameleon_ hijau dan setelan hitam khas orang-orang berada. Ia mencubit pipi kenyal itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, 'nak? Masuk tanpa izin, di mana orang tuamu?"

Sementara Tsuna hanya menatap ngeri perlakuan Hide pada sang bayi yang siap menjitak si rambut pirang itu.

"Kau tidak sopan pada gurumu."

Dan Hide hanya bisa tersungkur dengan sebuah benjolan di kepalanya. Tsuna hanya bisa mengasihani nasib Hide mulai sekarang. Ditatapnya sang bayi yang ukurannya hanya sebesar kepala itu.

"Ano, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsuna canggung, berusaha tersenyum. Sang bayi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sawada sulung, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

" _Ciaossu_ , namaku Reborn. Aku guru privat (tutor) untuk Sawada Hideyoshi."

Hening di antara keempatnya. Tsuna menghela nafas karena sudah menduganya, Nana berlalu menuju dapur sambil bersenandung ria, Reborn dengan senyum misteriusnya, dan Hide satu-satunya orang yang memecah keheningan.

"Guru privat? Di usiamu ini? Jangan bercanda, deh!"

Tsuna hanya memejamkan mata, tidak ingin melihat Hide yang akan melihat 'neraka' tak lama lagi. Sekarang, Hide telah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Reborn mencubit telinga Hide tanpa prikemanusiaan dan prikeadilan(?).

"Jangan menilai dari luarnya, _Baka_ -Hide.

" _Ba_ - _baka_?!"

Tsuna menahan tawanya, merasa nostalgia mendengar panggilan itu. Jika dirinya _Dame_ , maka adiknya di dunia ini _Baka_. Artinya memang berbeda, namun Tsuna merasa kembali ke masa lalu.

"Walau begini, aku seorang _hitman_ nomor satu di dunia."

"Hahaha, imajinasimu berlebihan, _lho_."

Dan Tsuna hanya bisa menutup telinga mendengar teriakan kesakitan Hide karena tangannya yang dipelintir oleh bayi bernama Reborn itu.

Sementara Nana kembali melanjutkan acara memasak sarapannya, menganggap semuanya hanya permainan anak-anak.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide menghela nafas, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, mengapa ia harus berakhir seperti ini?

Pertama, ia kedatangan tamu 'aneh' yang mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang 'tutor' dan _hitman_. Kedua, sang kakak pergi mendahului karena Hibari Kyoya menyuruhnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Ketiga, karena kehadiran bayi bernama Reborn, ia 'hampir' terlambat berangkat sekolah. Dan terakhir, mengapa si bayi mengikutinya ke sekolah hari ini?

"Menjauhlah dariku."

"Aku gurumu, maka aku harus selalu bersamamu."

Hide menatap ngeri pada Reborn, membayangkan hari-harinya bersama sang bayi.

"Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku! Pulang ke rumah dan minum susu sana!"

"Walau begitu, aku sudah dewasa, _lho_."

"Memangnya kau _Boss Baby_?!"

Tunggu, mengapa Author mengingatkan Hide pada film yang muncul di bioskop itu? Ah, lupakan itu. Hide menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin bayi bersikap seperti orang dewasa ada di dunia ini. Hahaha, lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Hmm, mungkin saja aku memang _Boss Baby_."

Hide _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, _"Dia tidak membantahnya?"_ batinnya.

Hide berhenti berlari dan Reborn pun berhenti juga. Ia menganga, bayi bisa mengikuti cepat larinya orang yang lebih besar darinya? Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku, _Baka_ -Hide."

Hide terdiam, apa pikirannya bisa ditebak? Atau bayi itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sangat mudah untuk ditebak, _Baka_ -Hide."

Hide mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, diangkat sejajar dengan kepalanya disertai perempatan kedutan di sekitarnya. "Jangan panggil aku ' _baka_ '! Aku tidak bodoh! Nilaiku di atas rata-rata!"

"Tapi di mataku kau itu orang bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menipuku dari mata hebatku ini," balas Reborn dengan sebuah lup yang entah darimana ia mendapatkannya. Hide menepuk dahinya, sia-sia berbicara dengan bayi ini. Ia menatap jam tangannya, "Sial! Aku bisa mati!"

Reborn tampak tersenyum penuh misteri mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah?"

"Hah?! Jelas saja, iya!"

Hide menatap bingung Reborn yang memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala Hide.

"Kalau begitu, matilah."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Laki-laki dengan jiwa semangat bagai matahari itu masih berolahraga seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, di mana adik perempuannya berlari menyusulnya.

"Yo, Kyoko! Kau harus _Extreme_!"

Sasagawa Kyoko hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kakak, Sasagawa Ryohei. "Tunggu aku, _Onii-chan_."

Ryohei yang berlari lebih dulu terhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang terdengar tak jauh dari posisinya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali berlari menuju asal suara meninggalkan Kyoko yang menatapnya bingung. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok bayi 'aneh' memegang pistol dengan pemuda yang terbaring di jalan tak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Ryohei menatap sang bayi, kemudian beralih ke pemuda, dan kembali pada sang bayi. Otaknya mulai berpikir dengan keras untuk memproses kejadian di depan matanya.

Namun, tak lama pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan. Ryohei bisa melihat sebuah api yang berkobar di dahi pemuda itu, merasa aneh melihatnya.

"AKU AKAN DATANG KE SEKOLAH TEPAT WAKTU!"

Sebelum Ryohei menyadarinya, pemuda itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, di mana pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat menuju ke sekolah.

"Anak itu..."

"Ah, _Onii-chan_!"

Ryohei memutar kepalanya, menatap sang adik yang terengah-engah mengejarnya.

"Tadi itu Sawada- _kun_ , 'kan?"

Ryohei memiringkan kepalanya, "Sawada?"

"Iya, Sawada Hideyoshi- _kun_. Kakaknya, Sawada Tsunayoshi- _senpai_ adalah Sekretaris Komite Disiplin di sekolah."

Ryohei menggaruk pipinya, tidak mengerti. Ia menoleh pada tempat di mana pemuda itu pingsan, hanya kehampaan yang ada.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Bukankah ada bayi di sana?"

"Bayi?"

Ryohei menggeleng, sepertinya salah melihat.

"Tidak apa. Ayo pergi, Kyoko."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya hanya berdiri menikmati sejuknya udara pagi. Baginya, berpatroli di pagi hari adalah hal menyenangkan kedua setelah membantu Hibari Kyoya. Sesekali ia merapikan rambut model jambulnya sebagai ciri khas dari anggota Komite Disiplin. Yah, semua anggota kecuali sang Ketua, Hibari Kyoya dan Sekretarisnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Membayangkan kedua orang itu menggunakan rambut model jambul saja hampir membuatnya tertawa.

Tetsuya tersenyum, tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya juga diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Padahal, ia sudah menerima kematiannya yang mati demi melindungi Ketuanya.

Ah, kenangan itu kembali memasuki pikirannya.

"GWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tetsuya menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Dari jauh, terlihat kepulan asap dan seseorang yang berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Itu−"

Orang itu berlari melewatinya yang beruntung berada di pinggir jalan. Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya supaya melihat dengan lebih jelas sekaligus menghalau mata dari debu yang beterbangan.

"−Sawada Hideyoshi?!"

Walau hanya sekelebat bayangan, Tetsuya yakin di bahu adik dari Tsuna itu terdapat sosok bayi yang menyeringai. Bayi itu...Tetsuya sangat mengenalnya.

"Reborn- _san_?!"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Kyoya menatap datar pada anak-anak sekolah yang satu per satu memasuki gerbang. Beberapa dari mereka ketakutan mengetahui yang menjaga gerbang hari ini adalah sang penakluk Namimori. Kyoya menghela nafas, anak-anak zaman sekarang sudah berbeda generasi dari zamannya dulu. Jika dulu, berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan jalan kaki ataupun sepeda kayuh, sekarang sudah banyak yang menggunakan sepeda motor, bahkan mobil sekalipun.

Kyoya teringat tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang setiap ingin pergi ke mana pun harus dikawal oleh salah satu _guardian_ dan menaiki mobil limusin.

"GWAAAAAAAA!"

Kyoya menoleh, di mana kepulan asap yang tebal dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Ia menatap tidak suka dan menyiapkan tonfa miliknya yang entah dimana sang _karnivore_ menyimpannya.

Kyoya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas, di balik kepulan asap penuh debu itu Sawada Hideyoshi berlari dalam kecepatan yang melebihi pelari marathon terhebat. Ketika Hide berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, angin pun berhembus kencang membuat para gadis berusaha menutupi bawahan rok mereka -_-

Kyoya berjalan mendekati Hide, seakan tidak merasa terganggu dengan angin kencang sekalipun. Walau hanya beberapa detik, ia yakin melihat api di dahi sang Sawada bungsu itu. Kini, api itu lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bebas.

"Eh? Ini...sekolah?"

Kyoya menatapnya tajam ketika mendengarnya dan dengan cepat ia menghantam benda besi di tangannya pada punggung Hide.

"Aw! Sa-sakit hei, dasar ora−"

Hide terdiam seribu bahasa dan berkeringat dingin mendapati aura membunuh dari Ketua Komite. Ia segera berdiri tegak begitu melihat tonfa yang berkilau di bawah cahaya mentari pagi.

" **Masuk sekarang**."

Walau perintahnya tidak jelas, tapi dengan cepat Hide mengerti maksudnya.

"Ba-baik!"

Kyoya menatap kepergian adik dari Sawada Tsunayoshi itu, kemudian mata birunya beralih ke sosok bayi yang tersenyum entah pada siapa.

Kyoya menyeringai dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Hide membasuh wajahnya dan menatap pantulan bayangan diri di cermin.

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

Ia mematikan keran air dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya, "Apa yang dilakukan bayi itu, sih?!" gerutunya kesal. Segera ia berbalik menuju kelas karena tidak ingin terlambat, namun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Reborn yang menggantung di pintu dengan sebuah tali yang entah didapat darimana.

"Reborn!"

"Uhum, aku hanya membantumu."

Hide memiringkan kepalanya, tak lama perempatan imajiner mencuat di pelipisnya. "Membantu darimananya coba?"

Reborn mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Hide. "Ini adalah _Dying Will Bullet_. Jika tertembak peluru ini, maka apa yang diinginkan sebelum mati akan dilakukan," jelasnya pada Hide yang menatap sebuah peluru berwarna merah. Hide mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Hah?!"

"Artinya, penyesalanmu sebelum mati akan kau lakukan."

Hide terdiam dan mencoba memahami maksudnya. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian sebelumnya. Sang bayi, Reborn tiba-tiba menembaknya dan entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu semangat untuk ke sekolah tepat waktu.

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa merinding mengingatnya. Saat di mana Reborn menodongkan pistolnya pada dahinya, entah mengapa sekelebat bayangan muncul di benaknya. Bayangan itu tampak buram, kemudian acak dan terus berganti seperti tayangan televisi yang rusak.

" _Kau Langit yang Berbeda."_

 _*Deg!*_

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

" _Baka_ -Hide!"

 _*Pletak!*_

Hide mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena Reborn memukulnya tepat di ubun-ubun. Sawada bungsu itu menatap tajam pada si pelaku yang tidak tahu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. "Apa-apaan sih, Reborn?!"

Reborn hanya menatapnya, "Kau melamun, _Baka_ -Hide. Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Hide terdiam. Entah mengapa setelah Reborn bertanya kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang, dan keringat dingin membasahi seragamnya.

Yang diingat Hide hanyalah rasa sakit di kepalanya, lantai yang dingin, dan kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Hide! Oi, _Baka_ -Hide!"

Hide mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mendongak, menatap Reborn yang entah sejak kapan duduk di atas kepalanya.

 _*Plak!*_

Sebuah sandal jepit yang entah didapat darimana memukul wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn yang melakukannya. Hide menyingkirkan sandal jepit yang membuat bekas kemerahan di wajahnya dan menatap sengit Reborn yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyum penuh misteri.

"Reborn! Apaan sih?"

"Salahmu kalau aku menjelaskan tidak didengarkan. Hukumannya adalah tamparan sandal jepit."

Hide hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Terbesit dalam benaknya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Huh? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

Hide menatap sekitarnya, masih di kamar mandi. Reborn sudah turun dari kepalanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hide bingung dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ingatan itu masih segar dalam otaknya. Saat di mana samar-sama ia melihat bayangan yang buram, saat di mana ia merasa pusing dan jatuh menghantam lantai, dan kemudian ia justru tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakan Reborn.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Hei, kau sudah terlambat masuk kelas sekarang."

"Eh? APA?!"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafas menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, ia harus menggantikan Kyoya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku merasa sial sekarang."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi. Tsuna menatap ruang Komite yang sepi. Hanya berisikan dirinya dan tumpukan kertas tak berguna...baginya.

"Aku ingin bebas dari semua ini. Seandainya sebuah kejutan datang menghampiriku..."

"Kau Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'kan?"

Tsuna terdiam, perlahan menoleh menatap sosok bayi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di tepi jendela.

"Re-Reborn?!"

"Oh, kau sudah tahu namaku."

Tsuna menutup mulutnya. Karena terkejut, tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama sang bayi yang sudah ia kenal sangat lama itu. Otaknya berpikir untuk menemukan alasan dari pernyataan Reborn.

Ah, benar juga.

"Kau menunjukkan kartu nama sebelumnya, jadi aku tahu."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, merasa nostalgia dengan semua suasana ini. Lupakan tumpukan kertas, hanya dirinya dan Reborn sudah cukup sebagai hadiah kejutan untuknya.

" _Reborn!"_

" _Dame-Tsuna...pergilah..."_

Tsuna terlonjak. Ingatan itu terbesit dalam benaknya. Memori pahit disaat tragedi 'itu', di mana Reborn dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Tragedi yang membuatnya terus menyalahkan diri.

Tidak, itu memang salahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, tidak biasanya Reborn menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ah, ya, dia adalah Reborn di dunia ini. Reborn di dunianya yang sebelumnya tentu saja berbeda...mungkin?

"Mengerjakan tugas Komite. Yah, lebih tepatnya 'menggantikan' tugas Ketua Komite," jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa kertas di meja. "Dan kau?"

"Hanya berkeliling. Sebagai tutor Hideyoshi, aku harus mengenali setiap bagian yang pernah dialaminya."

Tsuna tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat cangkir, "Mau teh?" tawarnya. Reborn duduk di atas meja sambil melipat tangan di dada, "Tidak, aku lebih suka _espresso_."

Tsuna hanya _facepalm_ mendengarnya, "Maaf, tidak ada kopi di sekolah."

Walau di tolak, kakak dari Sawada Hideyoshi itu tetap menyuguhkan teh pada gurunya terdahulu. Reborn menerima dan menyesap sedikit aromanya. Mata hitam legamnya menatap teko yang diletakkan tak jauh dari cangkir-cangkir teh berada.

"Apa Hibari Kyoya yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak, dia sedang patroli sekolah hari ini. Jadi, aku yang membuatnya."

Tsuna meminum tehnya, sedikit melirik pada Reborn yang juga meminum tehnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada saat ia masih dalam kehidupan pertamanya. Ah, sungguh ia ingin mengulang waktu dan menikmati setiap detiknya saat ia betengkar dengan Reborn...dulu.

"Ini tentang adikmu."

Tsuna menghentikan aksi minum tehnya, diturunkannya cangkir dan menatap langsung pada bayi di hadapannya. "Hide? Kenapa?"

Tsuna ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun terhenti karena ponsel pintarnya begetar, sebuah _message_ baru saja ia terima.

"Ah, dari Kyoya."

Tsuna membacanya sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Reborn. Ketua memanggilku, tidak masalah aku tinggalkan kau di sini?"

Reborn terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Ya, lagipula aku tidak akan tersesat."

Tsuna berjalan menuju pintu, menatap sejenak Reborn yang masih tersenyum misteri padanya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Tsuna memecah keheningan yang tadi tercipta.

"Omong-omong, Reborn."

"Ya?

Tsuna terdiam, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku menitipkan Hide padamu."

"Hm?"

Reborn menatap kepergian kakak Hideyoshi yang telah menutup pintu, masih tetap dengan senyum misterinya yang seakan tak pernah pudar.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Ada apa, Kyoya?"

Kyoya mengeluarkan tonfanya, mengarahkan pada Tsuna yang mengerti maksud si pecinta Namimori itu memanggilnya ke atap.

"Betarung denganku."

Tsuna mendengus dan menyiapkan posisi betarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Oke, tapi jangan _kamikorosu_ orang lain kalau sekolah ini hancur."

Kyoya melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tsuna. Seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau yang akan ku _kamikorosu_."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Hide!

Dengan cepat yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

Teman sekelasnya itu terengah-engah, seakan telah mencari dirinya ke pelosok sekolah. Yah, tak bisa Hide salahkan juga karena sekarang waktu istirahat sekolah. Dirinya bisa berada di mana saja, kecuali kau bertanya pada orang yang pernah melihat dirimu di tempat terakhir kali kau berada.

"Kakakmu, Tsunayoshi- _senpai_ bertarung dengan Hibari- _senpai_!"

Dengan sigap Hide berdiri dari bangku duduknya, menatap tak percaya dengan kata-kata temannya. "Bertarung?"

"Ya, di atap sekolah. Walau aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, bukti adanya anggota Komite Disiplin di sana sudah pasti!"

Hide tidak lagi peduli dengan kalimat selanjutnya, ia berlalu dengan cepat menuju atap, tak peduli jika ia menabrak orang lain atau dianggap aneh.

"Hide, tunggu! Aku ikut!"

Ia melirik ke belakang, di mana sosok Yamamoto Takeshi mengikutinya. Takeshi menatap Hide yang tidak membalasnya, menganggap jawaban itu 'ya'.

"Kau ingin menghentikannya lagi, ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan _Onii-san_ terus bertarung seperti ini."

Takeshi terdiam. Ia jelas sangat tahu alasan Hide ingin menghentikan Tsuna sampai seperti ini. Bukan karena status mereka yang 'bersaudara', tapi alasan lain. Sayangnya, Takeshi tidak tahu alasan yang dimaksud.

Hide menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, _"Karena aku telah berjanji pada diri sendiri, aku yang akan bertarung untuk melindungi...menggantikan Onii-san."_

"Oya, oya, kau ingin ke sana?"

Hide berhenti dan menatap Reborn yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang menusuk jiwa itu. Hide mengangguk yakin, "Kau mengerti, 'kan?! Menyingkir!"

Takeshi tersenyum menatap pertengkaran antar murid dan guru itu, tidak peduli jika ia hanya pajangan di antara keduanya. Toh, ini mengingatkannya pada Tsuna dan Reborn...dulu.

"Katakan alasanmu."

Hide tersentak mendengarnya, matanya bergulir ke bawah. "I-itu karena..."

"Kalau begitu, matilah demi melindungi keluargamu."

Takeshi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

Suara tembakan menggema di koridor, dengan cepat peluru itu melesat ke kepalanya.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna dengan mudah menangkis setiap serangan dari Kyoya yang gesit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tubuh anak muda memang bagus, ya?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, _Omnivore_."

Tsuna kembali menangkis serangan tonfa Kyoya dari kanan, kemudian memegang tangannya dan memutarkan diri hingga ke belakang tubuh lawannya.

"Aku menang."

Tsuna menyikut kepala Kyoya, namun dengan cepat monster Namimori itu menunduk dan menyerang Tsuna dengan kakinya. Tsuna terpukul mundur, tapi tidak terlihat kesakitan.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyoya?"

Tsuna tahu Kyoya tidak hanya memanggilnya ke atap untuk bertarung, tetapi sesuatu hal yang ingin disampaikan.

"Tidak ada."

Tsuna memasang wajah bodoh, "Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan. Sepertinya dugaannya salah.

Kyoya melompat dan memutar tubuhnya ke atas, bersiap melakukan pukulan tonfa. "Kau pikir siapa diriku?"

Tsuna berdecak lidah dan menghindari serangan. Pukulan tonfa itu memukul lantai menciptakan retakan pada beton atap.

"Wow, itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Ya, dan seharusnya kau yang kena."

Tsuna melompat mundur beberapa langkah, "Sungguh tidak ada laporan?" tanyanya entah yang keberapa kali. Kyoya melesat ke arah Tsuna dengan tonfanya yang berkilau, "Jangan alihkan fokus."

Lawannya menyeringai, "Oke, tapi jangan mengamuk karena aku tidak serius."

Tsuna melesat ke arah Kyoya dengan kepalan tinju, siap menghantam Awannya. Namun, suara teriakan keras dan seseorang yang dengan cepat menghentikan serangan membuat mereka terkejut.

Kyoya menepis dan mundur, begitu juga dengan Tsuna yang sedikit menyingkir untuk melihat dengan jelas orang yang menghentikan serangannya.

"Hide?"

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Takeshi tersenyum kaku melihat adegan yang terjadi. Seperti yang ia tahu, Reborn tidak kenal ampun dalam membunuh. Setidaknya, hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan kejadian 'tragis' ini. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa setelah melihatnya.

 _Easy-going_ saja seperti biasanya?

"Eh, ano..."

Takeshi meringis, ia sendiri tidak tahu berkata apa. Jika dulu ia menganggap ini hanyalah permainan anak kecil, sekarang ia sudah bisa berpikir ini bukanlah permainan anak-anak. Jadi, tidakmungkin ia hanya berdiri, menonton dalam diam begitu saja, 'kan?

"Apa kau membunuhnya?"

Itu komentar yang konyol, namun setidaknya ia bertindak. Berharap jika ia tidak menjadi sorotan perhatian dari _hitman_ yang dikutuk menjadi Arcobaleno itu.

"Hm? Ya, aku membunuhnya."

Takeshi menghela nafas, Reborn memang selalu ke intinya, namun ia tidak pernah mengelaknya. Kecuali jika membahas tentang _Arcobaleno_. Yah, itu cukup sensitif dibicarakan di hadapan Reborn, Takeshi tahu itu.

"REBORN!"

Hide bangkit dengan api di dahinya. Yah, seperti Tsuna dulu, namun keuntungan di sisi Hide adalah bajunya tidak robek setelah bangkit dari kematian. Ah, itu mengingatkan Takeshi pada kenangan yang cukup lucu untuknya.

"AKU AKAN HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN _ONII-SAN_ DENGAN HIBARI- _SAN_ SEKARANG!" / _AN : capslock rusak, awas mata sakit :v_ \

Kemudian dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Takeshi yang _facepalm_ dan Reborn yang masih tersenyum misteri.

"Omong-omong, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Takeshi menoleh menatap Reborn yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Dari data yang ku dapat, aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa _kendo_ di usia enam tahun."

Takeshi terdiam, memilih tidak membalas. Reborn akan semakin curiga jika ia banyak berbicara, terutama terbongkarnya 'misi'.

"Yah, aku hanya penasaran. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, sampai jumpa," ucap Reborn yang pergi menyusul Hide menggunakan _jetpack_ dari perubahan wujud _chameleon_ nya. Takeshi mendengus, tak perlu memikirkan kalimat Reborn sebelumnya. Kini, ia harus menyusul Hide secepatnya.

.

.

.

Takeshi berhenti ketika sampai di tangga, menatap Hide yang mencoba masuk walau ia dihadang anggota Komite.

"Menyingkir! Aku harus menghentikan pertarungan _Onii-san_."

"Maaf, ini perintah Hibari- _sama_ untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk."

Takeshi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi Hide yang tampak konyol itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya adalah bagian dari Komite Disiplin.

"Oh, Takeshi- _san_ , ada apa Anda di sini?"

Takeshi menoleh menatap Tetsuya menaiki tangga.

"Panjang tangan!"

"Umm, mungkin maksud Anda panjang umur, Takeshi- _san_?"

Takeshi tertawa renyah. Ia sengaja mengubahnya karena membaca sebuah cerita menarik di salah satu aplikasi yang terpasang di ponselnya. Cukup sudah, Author kebanyakan iklan.

"Kusakabe-san, bisakan kau biarkan kami masuk?"

Tetsuya menatap Hide yang masih berusaha menembus pertahanan anggota Komite Disiplin.

"Baiklah."

Tetsuya memberi isyarat pada bawahannya dan mereka mematuhinya. Dengan cepat Hide membanting pintu dan menatap pertarungan yang dengan berlangsung.

"GWAAAAA!"

Hide berlari ke pertarungan dan menangkap tonfa Kyoya yang dilayangkan padaa Tsuna yang juga bersiap meninju.

Takeshi segera menyusul untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Hide?"

Dpat ia lihat wajah terkejut Tsuna dan wajah Kyoya yang tidak suka karena pertarungannya diganggu oleh pihak luar.

"Hibari."

Kyoya menoleh menatap Takeshi yang melambai ke arahnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dua bersaudara itu seakan mengerti maksudnya.

Tsuna menatap Hide yang dalam kondisi _Dying Will Flame_ mulai menghilang. Hide mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap sekitarnya. "Ini...atap?"

Ia menatap Tsuna yang tampak cemas, " _Onii-san_?"

Tsuna menghela nafas, sepertinya adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Kerja bagus, _Baka_ -Hide."

Serempak mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara, di mana Reborn berdiri di atas pintu tanpa rasa takut.

"Reborn?!"

Dengan mudahnya Reborn mendarat sempurna di antara mereka berempat, kemudian menatap anak didiknya. "Kau berhasil menghentikan pertarungan, _Baka_ -Hide."

"Benarkah?"

Hide menatap Tsuna yang hanya mengangguk. "Mengapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Eh?'

Tsuna beralan mendekati Hide, mencengkram etat kedua bahunya. "Mengapa kau ingin menghentikan pertarungan kami?"

Hide terdiam, matanya bergulir ke arah lain. "Aku hanya ingin _Onii-san_ berhenti bertarung, Walau pulang tanpa cedera, tapi aku tidak ingin _Onii-san_ dalam bahaya."

Tsuna menghela napas mendengarnya. "Hide, bukan berarti aku menyukai pertarungan agar ditakuti, atau menerima tantangan Kyoya. Tapi, ini juga untuk dirimu."

Hide menatap kakaknya yang masih lanjut menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku tidak ingin siapapun terluka lagi, terutama dirimu. Itu sebabnya, aku bertarung untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

Hide terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku juga ingin kuat sepertimu, _Onii-san_."

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, berlatihlah supaya bisa menandingiku," ucapnya dan mengusap rambut pirang sang adik.

Sementara Reborn mengernyit mendengarnya.

" _Aku tidak ingin siapapun terluka lagi, terutama dirimu..."_

"Tadi dia bilang...'lagi'?"

.

.

.

Beberapa jarak dari lokasi mereka, sosok berambur perak memperhatikan dari jauh. Anggota Komite telah pergi meninggalkan tempat atas perintah Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Sosok itu menatap salah satu dari mereka dengan tajam.

"Jadi dia...calon Vongola _Juudaime_."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

"Hah? Boss mafia?"

Hide menatap tak percaya pada Reborn yang duduk di ranjangnya itu.

"Lebih tepatnya, kau akan menjadi Bos Vongola _Famiglia_ kesepuluh."

Hide memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi, kenapa aku? Umumnya, hal seperti itu jatuh pada anak pertama, 'kan?" tanyanya mencoba untuk mengubah pikiran Reborn yang masih memasang senyum misterinya.

"Itu karena permintaan dari Bos Vongola _Famiglia_ kesembilan."

" _Kyuudaime_?!"

Reborn turun dari ranjang. "Ya, dia memintaku datang dan melatihmu menjadi penerus selanjutnya," jelasnya yang senyumannya kini digantikan seringai, membuat Hide merasakan firasat buruk tentang 'latihan' yang dimaksud. Reborn berjalan ke kopernya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hide.

Itu sebuah kertas yang warnanya menguning dengan sebuah gambar silsilah keluarga tertera di dalamnya.

"Bos pertama dari Vongola _Famiglia_ pensiun, kemudian pindah dan menetap di Jepang. Ia berganti marga menjadi 'Sawada'. Singkatnya, dia kakek buyut-buyut-buyut mu."

Hide mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya tak percaya.

"Karena itulah, kau punya darah Vongola di urat nadimu. Kau adalah kandidat legal untuk menjadi Bos selanjutnya."

Hide beralih menatap Reborn. "Aku tidak pernah tahu yang seperti ini!"

Reborn kembali berjalan menuju ranjang, entah sejak kapan ia berganti pakaian menjadi piyama tidur. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melatihmu menjadi Bos mafia yang hebat," ucapnya sambil membaringkan diri di atas kasur.

"Hei, jangan tidur di kasurku!"

"Ini waktunya tidur, sampai jumpa besok."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Sejujurnya, Hide ragu untuk melakukannya. Terakhir kali ia tidur bersama adalah delapan tahun silam, walau ia tidak yakin ingatan itu benar atau tidak. _Futon_ cadangan miliknya sudah ia berikan ke tetangga sebelah, sementara kasurnya dipakai Reborn yang entah sejak kapan memasangi granat di sekitarnya. Tidak mungkin ia tidur di lantai yang dingin ataupun tidur bersama ibunya. Ia tidak ingin tidur di kamar tamu yang disediakan khusus untuk orang luar.

Lalu, mengapa Reborn tidak tidur di kamar tamu saja? Alasannya simpel, _"Karena aku tutormu."_. Hide menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kalimat terakhir Reborn sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dan di sinilah ia berdiri, di depan pintu kamar sang kakak, Tsunayoshi. Sepertinya, tidak masalah jika ia tidur dengan sang kakak seperti dulu, hanya perlu izin dari pemilik kamar pun sudah cukup.

Atau kalau Tsuna punya _Futon_ lain, itu jauh lebih baik.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, berharap Tsuna belum terbaring di ranjangnya. Cukup lama, belum ada jawaban. Hide menghela nafas, sepertinya Tsuna sudah tidur. Tidak ada pilihan selain tidur di lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Hide terlonjak mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba di depannya. Tsuna tanpa aba-aba muncul begitu saja, tidak ada suara derit pintu ataupun kenop terbuka. Hide menghentikan degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, hampir mengira hantu yang menjawabnya.

Tsuna masih senantiasa menunggu, walau ia tertawa dalam hati melihat adiknya yang terkejut seperti itu. Ah, andai ia membawa ponselnya untuk memotret wajah lucu Hide, mungkin akan ia tunjukkan pada Reborn nanti.

" _Onii-san_ , jangan mengejutkanku!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengetuk duluan? Aku sang pemilik kamar tentu harus menjawabnya. Kau saja yang tidak fokus, minum 'Akua' sana," tutur Tsuna yang menyebut merk iklan luar negeri atas saran Author. Hide memutar bola matanya malas, kakaknya kalau bercanda tidak berubah.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Hide gelagapan setelah ditanya. "Ano, boleh aku tidur bersamamu, _Onii-san_?"

Tsuna mengernyit mendengarnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, itu, Reborn tidur di kasurku."

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Sama seperti dirinya dulu, Reborn mengambil alih kamarnya sehingga dirinya hanya bisa tidur di lantai beralaskan _Futon_. Dan sekarang, ia tahu _Futon_ adiknya sudah diberikan ke tetangga sebelah, termasuk miliknya.

Tsuna menghela nafas, "Masuklah."

Hide terlonjak girang mendengarnya, sang kakak mengizinkannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi itu. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada satu set kasur berukuran sedang, rak buku besar, almari, dan meja belajar.

Hide duduk di kasur dan bersipa untuk tidur, ia tidak dapat menahan kantuknya. Sejenak melihat Tsuna yang entah melakukan apa di meja belajar.

" _Onii-san_ , kau tidak tidur?"

Tsuna menoleh, "Nanti saja, kau tidur duluan. Sisihkan tempat untukku karena _futon_ ku juga sudah diberikan ke tetangga. Sekarang, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Hide mengerti maksudnya, tugas Komite lagi. Ia menguap dan kemudian dengan cepat terlelap masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Tsuna menatap adiknya yang kini sudah tertidur, kemudian membuka laptopnya yang sebelumnya tertutup.

" _Jadi, kita lanjutkan, adikku yang manis?_ "

Tsuna memutar bola matanya, malas mendengar panggilan dari orang yang melakukan _videocall_ ke laptop pribadi miliknya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Dino- _san_."

" _Hahaha, jangan begitu pada seniormu ini. Aku merindu−_ "

"Aku tutup, sudah malam. _Bye_."

Dan tatap muka itu berakhir dengan Tsuna yang memutus panggilan. Ia menatap datar laptopnya.

"Setelah ini...Hayato, ya?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Wew, Arbi come back~**

 **Maaf untuk waktu sebelumnya~ Saya lama tidak update karena...yah, kalian tahu sendiri, 'kan? UAS sudah tiba dan saya sendiri disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas yang ada. Tambahan lagi, saya kalau update lanjut pakai Wi-Fi warkop :v**

 _ **Really**_ **? Yeah! Saya tidak punya modem ataupun Wi-Fi pribadi di rumah. Jadi, yah gitu, lari ke warung kopi yang kalau beli minuman satu dapat free Wi-Fi sepanjang masa :v.. Bukan hanya dari warkop sih, Wi-Fi sekolah juga... Tapi gitu deh, ada passwordnya. Yang gratis hanya warung di depan sekolah itu saja #curhat**

 **Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, nih saya kasih yang panjang...5K word! Wowzer! Eeh? Kurang panjang? Ya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya~ #ditabok ... Oi, ini bahkan setara dengan satu episode! :v**

 **Yak, Reborn sudah tiba! Reborn sudah tiba! Horay, horay, horay! #ditembak ... Dan selanjutnya adalah Gokudera~ Huy huy~ Tako-head akan muncul nieh~**

 **Udahan deh, tanpa banyak cang-cing-cong, lari balas review ah~**

 **-** _ **Yu-qis**_ **: Oh, so much love that you give^^ ... But, I'm happy if you like it.. It's okay, you review is enough for me... Take it easy, Gokudera will appear in the next chapter~**

 **-** _ **Eros47**_ **: Wah? Really? Terima kasih banyak^^ Keep waiting, akan saya usahakan fanfic ini sampai bagian terakhir... Semua sudah terencana dalam otak saya /muehehehe\ Siyap, makasih support-nya~ Ini sudah lanjut^^**

 **Muahahaha! Walau hanya dua review, itu sudah cukup menjadi penyemangat saya dalam menulis cerita! Malah saya bertanya-tanya, apa yang bagus dari cerita gaje ini? Tapi, ah lupakanlah hal itu. Asal para reader sekalian senang, itu sudah cukup bagi saya.**

 **Lagipula, tujuan utama saya adalah memuaskan para pembaca dengan cerita yang disajikan, namun saya ragu dapat melakukannya :v... Setidaknya ini langkah awal sebelum saya masuk dalam dunia novel^^ (dapat dilihat di Wattpad saya) #promosi**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, mendukung, me-review, follow ataupun like fanfic gaje ini. Saya sangat menyukainya setiap kali ada notifikasi masuk di ponsel saya UwU... Saya berharap KHR sukses selalu~**

 **Ah, betewe, mungkin saya akan update jauh lebih lama dari sekarang. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Dan terakhir, review bila berkenan~**

 **See you again desu!**

 **PS : Arbi UAS besok Senin. Do'akan semoga dapat nilai bagus, ya?^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Gokudera Hayato

" _Juudaime_."

Manik hazel-nya terbuka setengah ketika mendengar panggilan yang tak asing itu. Dalam sosok samar-samar, ia melihat seorang pria berambut perak menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Ini semua salahku! Tidak seharusnya aku biarkan _Juudaime_ pergi!"

Penjaga Badainya itu jatuh berlutut di tanah yang kotor, figurnya yang penuh rasa bersalah dan sakit hati itu menggetarkan jiwa setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Mau bagaimanapun, dialah Guardian yang paling loyal dari _Guardian_ lain.

Dialah sang Badai.

.

.

.

Tsuna menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui gorden bersinar di wajahnya, memperlihatkan jejak air mata yang mengalir.

"Ini bukanlah salahmu, Hayato. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Keheninganlah yang menjawabnya.

* * *

 **Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, semi-AU, tata bahasa kurang tepat, typo(s)-mungkin, OOC-mungkin, OC, dan lain-lain.**

 **Usia Karakter :**

 **~Tsuna : 16 tahun**

 **~Hide : 14 tahun**

 **~Takeshi : 14 tahun**

 **~Kyoya : 16 tahun**

 **~Hayato : 14 tahun**

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 _ **Amano Akira**_

 _ **.**_

 **Different Sky**

 _ **Arbiter Rowell**_

* * *

 _#Bullet 6th : Gokudera Hayato_

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Reborn. Tetapi, dua hari itu juga Tsuna mengalami mimpi buruk sehingga berakhir dengan jatuh sakit.

"Oh astaga! Empat puluh derajat?! Tsu- _kun_ , bagaimana bisa kau berakhir seperti ini?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Nana, anak pertamanya itu tampak pucat, seakan berjuang di antara kehidupan dan kematian. Dengan cemas, Nana mengelap wajah putra sulungnya yang penuh keringat dingin.

Di belakang punggung sang ibu, Hide jauh lebih khawatir. " _Kaa-san_ , _Onii-san_ tidak akan mati, 'kan?"

Tepat setelah bertanya, punggungnya ditendang oleh Reborn yang datang entah dari mana. Dalam wujud bayinya itu, sang bayi mampu menjatuhkannya hingga ia menjerit kesakitan. Dengan wajah tak acuh ia berkata dengan penuh cemooh. "Jika dia mati hanya karena demam, berarti dia lemah!"

Kemudian, dengan mudah tangan kecilnya menarik kerah seragam Hide, membawanya keluar rumah. "Serahkan saja pada Mama. Kau sebaiknya pergi sekolah sekarang."

"Eh?! Tapi—"

"Reborn- _kun_ benar, Hi- _kun_. Tsu- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja selama Kaa-san membawanya ke Rumah Sakit," potong Nana menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Reborn.

Pada akhirnya, Hide benar-benar menyerahkan semuanya pada ibunya.

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan terbaring tak sadarkan diri, masuk lebih jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tempat itu terasa dingin, membuatnya menggigil. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangan dan mulutnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan pertolongan, tetapi tidak satupun dari anggota tubuhnya mengikuti keinginannya.

Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah aku akan mati di sini?

Namun, sentuhan hangat itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia belum mati. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berambut perak yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Juudaime, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pupil matanya melebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Mendadak matanya terasa panas, dirinya mencoba untuk mencegah air mata keluar.

"Hayato?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

Ia melihat pria itu mengangguk. "Aku di sini, _Juudaime_."

"Hayato?"

"Ya, aku di sini."

"Hayato."

"Aku selalu di sini."

Benar, Penjaga Badainya selalu di sisinya. Gokudera Hayato selalu bersamanya.

Jika ini mimpi, maka ia tidak ingin pergi dari mimpi ini.

"Hayato, aku merindukanmu."

"Begitu pula denganku, _Juudaime_."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi telah jatuh sakit karena kelelahan bekerja. Sebab itu, Hayato yang menggantikan tugasnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Mengapa kita tidak pergi berlibur?" Yamamoto Takeshi bertanya dengan santai, disambut dengan ekspresi malas dari Lambo Bovino. " _Yare-yare_ , memangnya mau pergi ke mana kita?"

"Pantai?" usul Takeshi yang langsung ditolak dengan tegas oleh Hayato. "Tidak! Terlalu panas!"

"Karena katamu 'terlalu panas', pergi saja ke tempat dingin seperti Kutub Selatan," balas Takeshi dengan tatapan tajam dari Hayato menusuk tubuhnya.

"Ke arena _boxing_!" Siapa lagi selain Sasagawa Ryohei yang berbicara dengan suara _speaker_?

Secara otomatis, yang lainnya mengabaikan pendapatnya.

Semuanya menyatakan pendapat mereka—minus Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro—tetapi tidak satupun tempat disetujui oleh sang tangan kanan _Decimo_ itu.

"Oh!" Seruan Miura Haru menarik perhatian semua orang. Sejenak ia terkejut mendapat berbagai pasang mata, kemudian dengan malu ia berkata, "Tidak, aku lupa kalau cucian kering belum kuangkat dari jemuran."

Pernyataan ini membuat semua orang menjadi kecewa.

Pada akhirnya, Reborn yang mengawasi dari jauh bersuara, "Lakukan saja yang sederhana."

Sosoknya berjalan mendekati kerumunan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya. Mata Hayato melebar. "Reborn- _san_ , ini adalah …. "

"Ya." Reborn tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan orang-orang idiot ini, sehingga ia langsung ke intinya. "Maka, lakukan saja yang sederhana."

* * *

 **Different Sky**

* * *

Tsuna yang berjalan-jalan untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya berakhir dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Eh, Kyoko- _chan_? Ada apa ini?"

Kyoko tidak menjawab, namun langkahnya tidak berhenti. Mereka tiba di halaman belakang mansion yang luas. Di sana, _family_ -nya berkumpul—minus Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro (lagi)—dengan tikar besar ditebar di atas rerumputan. Berbagai makanan disajikan di atasnya.

Tsuna tertegun melihatnya. "Ini …. "

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsu- _kun_!" Kyoko mengucapkannya dengan mata tersenyum.

Kemudian, semuanya berlalu begitu saja, saat di mana Haru menyuapinya makanan, saat Lambo mengacau kembali, saat Bianci mengeluarkan makanan beracunnya, ataupun saat dirinya diajak berkeliling mansion yang seluas tiga kali lipat lapangan sepak bola oleh Ryohei. Terlihat seperti blur, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" _Juudaime_!"

Itu adalah Penjaga Badainya, Gokudera Hayato.

Dengan senyum sehangat mentari, sang _Decimo_ menatap kedatangannya. "Hayato, kau terlambat."

Hayato tiba di depannya. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan, ia segera ber- _dogeza_ dan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku, _Juudaime_! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

Terbiasa dengan kejadian di hadapannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi masih tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Ayo, semuanya menunggu!"

Setelah ia berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Mendadak semua pemandangan di matanya berubah. Ia berada di dalam mobil dengan perasaan _déjà vu_. Tsuna menoleh, memandangi dengan wajah kosong ketika truk besar itu melaju ke arahnya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

" _Juudaime_!"

Manik hazel yang terbuka itu menatap datar langit kamar bangsal tempat ia berada. Ketika mendengar panggilan itu, reflek ia melirik ke sumber suara. Terlihat di sana dua sosok remaja, salah satunya menyerupai figur dirinya sementara satu yang lain adalah figur yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Gokudera- _kun_ , tenanglah. Tidak perlu berseru seperti itu." Tepat setelah Hide mengatakannya, tatapannya bergeser untuk melihat kondisi kakaknya. Saat itu juga, kedua tatapan mereka bertemu. Menyadari Tsuna telah sadar, Hide bangkit dan menghampiri ranjang. " _Onii-san_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tsuna terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Seperti mimpi."

"Ah?"

Sejak awal, tatapan Tsuna hanya tertuju pada Gokudera Hayato wujud remaja yang mengekori Hide di belakangnya. Tahu bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi mengawasinya, ia langsung membungkuk. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tsuna- _sama_! Namaku Gokudera Hayato, dan aku akan menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaan _Juudaime_!"

Mendengar ini, Hide menjadi panik. "Go … Gokudera- _kun_! _Onii-san_ ,dia tidak bermaksud apapun! Jadi, tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Apa yang kau maksud, _Juudaime_?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Gokudera- _kun!_ "

" … "

" … "

Selanjutnya, Tsuna tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Ya, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi tetap saja, Tsuna memiliki harapan Penjaga Badainya akan mengikutinya ke dunia ini.

Sayangnya, tidak semuanya menjadi kenyataan.

Gokudera Hayato ini hadir bukan untuk dirinya, tetapi untuk adiknya. Ah, benar. Di dunia ini, dirinya bukan lagi _Decimo_. Dirinya tidak lagi harus bertempur untuk merebut Cincin Vongola, pergi ke masa depan, berperang dengan Shimon _Famiglia_ , ataupun ikut dalam Perang Arcobaleno.

Melihat hubungan antara Hide dan Hayato remaja di depannya mengingatkan akan masa lalu. Wajahnya melukiskan senyum tipis.

"Gokudera Hayato, benar?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gokudera Hayato segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ya, Tsuna- _sama_?"

"Tolong jaga adikku. Kau harus selalu di sisinya, bagaimanapun keadaanya."

Gokudera Hayato terperangah ketika ia melihat sosok Sawada sulung. Awalnya ia tidak merasakan apapun, tetapi sekarang ia merasakan jiwanya bergejolak.

"Baik, serahkan padaku!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Aih~ Haloha~ Lama tak bersua~**

 **Phew… Sudah lama Arbi tak melanjutkan cerita ini… Sudah berapa lama? Sebulan yak? Owo (Setahun bego!)**

 **Yah, ini dikarenakan saya lupa bagaimana alur fanfic ini. Ditambah file video anime KHR saya terhapus, jadi saya hampir lupa ingat jalan cerita KHR :"" (Saya sendiri malas baca manga versi Inggris :v)**

 **Chapter kali ini pendek pun dikarenakan saya takut alurnya tersesat tidak karuan, jadi sedikit-sedikit sambil meraba-raba bagaimana perkembangan Tsuna, Hide, dkk dalam cerita.**

 **Episode kemunculan Hayaro di anime itu seru, tapi ketika saya ingin menuliskannya di sini, entah mengapa terasa "mengganjal". Jadi, sebagai gantinya saya tuliskan kilas balik ingatan Tsuna di kehidupan sebelumnya… (Walau berakhir sedih sih :"")**

 **Oke, next balas review :**

 _ **\- Eros47 :**_ **Uwaaah! Terima kasih banyak! Arigathanks gozaimuch! Teehee~ Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini Arbi jarang update… Akan saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita ini~**

 _ **\- Yu-qis**_ **: Hehe, thank you for reading this far ... And yes, Takeshi really is like TsunaHiba ... Reborn? Hohoho, just look forward to the next ~ Sorry for Hayato's appearance being only brief like this ... T_T… Thank you for the hug ~** **Thank you also for the review ~**

 _ **\- Guest (May)**_ **: Ini sudah lanjut… Walau belum pasti kapan untuk melanjutkan ke Chapter 7.. TT**

 _ **\- SevenVal707.3**_ **: Hehe, makasih Seven-san udah mau mampir ke lapak saya yang ini** **Terima kasih review-nya~**

 **Kemunculan Reborn dan Hayato selesai… Selanjutnya, seharusnya Takeshi kan? Tapi, Takeshi itu … yah gitu :v**

 **Jadi, gimana dong? Lanjut ke Lambo? Atau … terserah saya ya?**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang masih senantiasa menanti~ Berharap atas review bila berkenan~**

 **See you again desu!**


End file.
